Of Love and Time, Of Jackals and Crows
by TerRaine and Sloth
Summary: Time has passed for our Titans and to some the years have not been kind...what happens when fates bring them back together? RaBBT RS UPDATE 11/19/2008: Possible Revival of Story?
1. Weddings, Babies, and Broken Hearts

Greetings readers! If any of you are familiar with Yu Yu Hakusho you may remember my fic Forbidden Bastard which I will most likely not finish. (Sorry if you were reading it!) It's been awhile since I wrote really anything but the nagging idea I had for a TT fic was too annoying to ignore. ^-^ This fic is going to have most everything Romance, dark themes, comedy action, hell even Fedoras!  
  
Several years have passed since our beloved Teen Titans formed. Members have come, some have gone. Our heroes (and heroines) have grown older and become wiser. However not all is well. The smallest of fractures too small to be seen by the naked eye...can eventually shatter a wall. Years have gone and some of them carrying very harsh lessons for the once teenaged meta- humans. The cracks have aged and grown vast some becoming vast chasms of memories and ghosts of a world long gone...they have driven some of our precious titans apart.  
  
Not to say they all have lost touch of course. Eighteen months since the departure of the first and six since the disbanding of the team in itself many of the members still held true to the bonds they forged when they were young and innocent...in a time being a super hero was still a golden prize to obtain...not a burden or a curse to carry. Where then you ask are our titans? What has happened? If you look out into the bay of Jump City citizens can gaze fondly upon a building...a building that was once a sign (and perhaps still is) of safety and security. Oddly enough this building is shaped in a massive "T" and as we all know was once the home and base to the band of super teen known as the Teen Titans. Now while no longer a base it is still indeed a home.  
  
Here lives Timothy Drake.  
  
Don't recognize the name?  
  
Perhaps then Kory Anders...should I refer to her now as Drake though?  
  
No bells ringing eh? Maybe it would just be easier to call them Robin and Starfire for the time being. Yes everyone's favorite pair are still together recently married and expecting their first babe this summer. The wedding had been spectacular of course as Tim would have nothing but the best for his blushing bride. Beautiful white flowers rained down upon Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran as she slowly made her way up that aisle, her friends...no...her family smiling and some even weeping with happiness. It had seemed perfect. She remembered it flawlessly of course. Her maid of honor, Mrs. Tara Logan (Better known as the rock wielding Terra) stood beside her almost vibrating with excitement as her own husband (Garfield Logan...Beast Boy and later Changeling) was trying to balance himself between calming down the groom to be and stopping his infant daughter from her game of "pull out massive chunks of daddy's fur." Watching with an amused eye (since he only had one organic one left) Victor Stone better known perhaps and Cyborg took up the job of keeping poor Timothy from either collapsing or dying of the small heart attack occurring at that moment. It has been quite a large wedding as it was not just the former Teen Titans present. Many of the members of the Justice League themselves had shown up. Most of them in costume so as not to reveal identities best kept secret. Superman, The Flash, Impulse, Wonder Woman Batman (of course)...Gods...it seemed that everyone was there.  
  
...seems... it is such a horrible word...  
  
It seemed that everyone was there...it seemed as if it were perfect.  
  
But it wasn't...it was anything but. Kory never spoke of it of course, never complained. But deep down, she couldn't ignore it completely. The sorrow that hung over them all, always out of sight...but everyone knew it was there...they could feel it. The maid of honor especially...because she knew. She knew that she did not belong next to Starfire on this day. She was a replacement a mere stand in for Kory's true best friend. But that was done and sad thoughts cannot bring back the dead.  
  
But they still felt it. Dead in every sense the woman was to them. One does not need a body to prove this. She was lost to them perhaps quite nearly forgotten in this happiness that they all sought and found. Except for one. For behind that single brown eye and in the dull red glowing of its cybernetic twin across from it the amusement was only a façade. A block to hide the pain and loneliness. For some reason...the pain would just not leave him. Even if it had been nearly a year since she left them. There had been no note...no signs at least that they could see. They simply awoke one rainy morning to find her gone. A young woman who he had become close enough with to call his sister...but that was done and gone disappearing into those vast chasms that had come all too quickly to shatter their world.  
  
But that nagging voice in the back of Victor Stone's mind would not let up...would not keep whispering. Because just as it seemed to be perfect...everyone seemed to be at that wedding. His Dark Girl seemed to be dead...  
  
...and I think by now...we all know what Mr. Victor "Cyborg" Stone thought of that word... 


	2. Bring Me Home

T.T. Darby: Lol thank you for being blunt and honest. Don't worry I make up for the whole "Raven's dead" thing in this chapter I promise.  
  
BlackShield: "rox my sox" Heheh I love that saying. Keep in mind that there was no body and no one knows what happened to Raven...they assume she's dead ^-^  
  
On with Chapter 1 of "Of Love and Time, Of Jackals and Crows!"  
  
The sound of gun shots ringing through the air of downtown Gotham was enough to make any man nervous. Even one who stood above 6 foot and was made up of more scrap metal then an old Buick. Victor Stone found himself looking constantly over his shoulder always thinking that he saw something moving in the shadows of the gutter, in the flickering of the faulty street light. However, before he could get his sensors to target whoever or whatever had been lurking was long gone. The half android had always hated Gotham...especially downtown Gotham and downtown Gotham at night? That was just the icing on the lovely shit cake he had created for himself.  
  
Not to say that the former Titan was afraid. Just unnerved. Even most meta- humans avoided the innards of Gotham infamous for it reputation of devouring those unfortunate enough to enter. But this isn't what Victor "Cyborg" Stone was worried about. What had led him here he didn't know, but he had a feeling. Not to mention he had searched just about everywhere else, but never the less, he still had this nagging little feeling that this was it. If she were alive...if she were anywhere at all it was here and he would be damned if he stopped before he got some answers.  
  
He stopped. He listened.  
  
Barely audible...barely even there...but something, he knew now it was definitely something there...watching him perhaps hunting him. He had heard it this time something breathing, the dry click of a cocking gun silenced by someone's hand but still ringing out in the silent night air. Slowly, he felt his hands clench inside his coat the gears slowly and silently shifting about inside the plates of his arm a small cannon charging beneath. Behinds his shades (he looked quite strange wearing them at night) the dull faint glowing of his mechanical eye intensified and scanned the air searching, observing before clicking and locking unto the figure standing behind him. With cat like reflexes still sharp after all this time he ripped his arms from his coat the cannon set point blank on whoever had been stalking him from the shadows.  
  
So they stood...the former teen super hero cannon locked and charged, glowing a bright blue in the night air...and a old man...his weather worn face stretched out in a tight frown the wrinkles about his eyes crinkling as he aimed a pistol at the black man's head. This gentleman into his 60's looked like a man who had once been not the guy to mess with. Still quite fit for his age he looked as if he could easily take a man half his age...maybe even two of them. His old blue eyes cold as ice seemed to bore holes right through you, seemed on fire filled with passion and behind them a spark a twinkle of wisdom learned solely through experience. Neither men spoke; arms locked unto the other as the observed one another suspiciously. Finally it was the old man who broke the silence.  
  
"Listen here boy...you been pacing your black ass up and down this street for some time now. I'm no cop but you're a bit too close to my business for comfort...your making my customers nervous and I've seen enough in my time to know when someone's looking for something...or waiting...and considering the location," he gave a grin which was far from friendly, "I think we can both agree that it's a tad suspicious. And if its trouble you're looking for you've found it. Now if you kindly lower whatever that thing attached to your arm is, turn your ass about and walk away I wont have to pull this here trigger."  
  
Victor's face flared red with anger and he kept his cannon locked point blank on this man's head. Whoever he was he obviously couldn't see Victor or his face otherwise he wouldn't be so quick with his tongue. But Vic didn't want trouble and from the sound of this man...he didn't either. The cyborg allowed himself a small smirk understanding the man's cautiousness. In all honesty he partially saw no fault in this old man for Vic knew he must make for an odd, dubious sight. It was late at night...nearly early morning and here he was, a rather large and threatening man stalking the street of downtown Gotham shades hiding his eyes from view. The old man was right...most people weren't even out...not unless they were looking for some sort of trouble. So slowly, warily Victor lowered his arm and the bright glow faded from his cannon. The gears in his hands shifted making them look once again quite human. He raised them, palms flat and facing the man a grin spreading across his face as he backed away.  
  
"Sorry dawg. Just having a look around. I'll leave if I'm scaring away your business."  
  
The man nodded and gestured at him with his gun signaling to him it was time to leave. Victor nodded backing away slightly before turning his back and walking back up the street. Foolish you say? Turning your back on a man with a gun aimed right at you. Under normal circumstances it would be quite foolish. But then again Victor Stone was not an ordinary man and he knew full well that the bullets in that make and model would barely scratch the plat metal of his torso. Also if his censors were right...and they almost always were, he knew full well that the gun in that man's hand wasn't even loaded.  
  
A gust of wind ran through the street blowing open Victor's jacket slightly catching a small slip of what appeared to be paper hanging out of his pocket. Not noticing this he kept walking as the gust carried what was revealed to be a photo from his pocket into the damp city street right at the feet of the man who still vigilantly had his gun trained on Cyborg's head.  
  
The man looked down at is feet his brow furrowed in confusion as he studied the photo. The picture was an amateur one and faded with age but the woman in it was almost as vivid as if the picture had just fallen form the camera. She was pale as the moon with short shoulder length hair the color of violet. Her lips unpainted slightly parted in a natural, neutral expression and her eyes, intelligent amethyst orbs gazed placidly at the photographer whoever he or she may have been. She was quite pretty if not a bit plain...that is if you didn't take notice of the red gem, gleaming in the center of her forehead, which this old man, Reginald "Reggie" Jenky, did take notice of. Reggie bent over slightly, rough hands covered in calluses; memories of hard work in the years past brushing off some wet debris from the snap shot and gently picked it up, studying its details the confusion quite plain on his face. He looked up at the black man's retreating back and shouted to him.  
  
'Hey Boy! You dropped something!"  
  
The man, (still a boy in Reginald's eyes) turned, hand darting to his left pocket, and started back outstretching his other hand for his photo. Reg frowned seeing the boy's hand glint in the moonlight. He stiffened wishing now that he had loaded his gun for no ones skin glinted gleaming like a penny...this boy must have a knife. But as his hand reach down to his pocket ready to grasp his own pocket knife he finally saw up close that this boy had no knife. His hand had glinted...it was made of metal along with half the guy's face and what looked like most of his chest being as his coat had fallen open. A single weather beaten brow rose away from his eye and a strange grinned quirked his lips as he whisper, "Well I'll be damned...you're a regular Tin man aren't you boy?" With a small frown Victor nodded removing his shades stepping into the streetlamp's dull glow as he reached for his precious photo. Quickly, surprisingly swiftly actually, the man snatched the photo out of his reach his eyes narrowing and wrinkling in suspicion.  
  
"Where'd you get this photo from boy?"  
  
Surprise etched into his face Victor drew back his hand glancing at the snapshot briefly before answering, "It's a picture of a friend of mine. I'm looking for her," and in passing not really expecting an answer, "You haven't seen her have you?"  
  
The old man's frowned deepened and he looked at the picture again as if expecting the girl to change...to be someone completely different when he looked again. But no...it was her alright. It had to be. He could vaguely hear the boy mentioning that he name but wasn't really listening.  
  
Raven eh? Well I don't know what this boy is babbling about but I'll be damned if this girl aint a spitten' image of 'Risa. He couldn't be the one...nah the twins are far to fair to belong to this one...but then why is he messing about with 'Risa he thought.  
  
"Excuse me...sir? I said do you know the girl....the one in the picture...it's a few years old but I doubt she would've change all that much."  
  
Reggie looked into Victor's one good eye mildly surprised to see the concern lurking in the brown depth. No this man wasn't the one, but he knew her. Raven, Marissa, or whatever her name was, he knew her and was looking for her. Biting his lip slightly he answered, "Uh-yuh...I've seen her before...hell this girl works in my diner. She young here but it's definitely her. Don't know about the name Raven though she told me it was Marissa. Marissa Zyn. But that's her...got the stupid jewel in her head and everything. Always tell her to remove the stupid thing but that bitch has got such a temper with me," he gave a good natured laugh, "probably why I keep her round." He turned to Cyborg his face pressed back into a frown. "I don't know why you're lookin' for her but I can see it in your eyes that 'Risa means a great deal to you. I'll take you to her...she probably won't be happy but I'll take you to her. C'mon she probably closing up for me and heading home to her kids now."  
  
Victor stopped as they had started heading down the street towards a dimly lit diner. "Kids?!" he choked out the word staring at the man before him shock written on his face. Reggie not missing a step nodded as Cyborg rushed on after him, "Uh-yuh...kids...they're babes still. Twins, a boy and girl. Nastiest lil fucks I've ever met," he said this with a loud laugh, "they live in the apartment below me. Gods they're a riot just started crawling about. Lil bastards." Victor nodded numbly as the pieces started to float together in his mind.  
  
That's why she left...  
  
But there was no time for thought as they had reached the diner. The last few people had left minutes before hand and inside a young violet haired woman was busying herself with cleaning the mess they had left. They walked in Victor staring at the girl he once thought of as a little sister...the one he called "Dark Girl." She didn't see him of course she was to too busy running around cursing at the old man  
  
"Damn it Reggie I have to get home stop playing cowboy and help me clean up!"  
  
She was angry but exhaustion clearly is what laced her words. Reggie meanwhile seemed amused and gave a chuckle, "Ah don't get your panties in a twist 'Risa. Met up with a friend of your outside...he wanted to talk to ya."  
  
"Risa" looked up clearly annoyed with him but before she could question her boss's words her eyes fell upon the 6 foot something African American man in the door way playing nervous with a pair of shades. Her jaw fell slightly and the mug of coffee she had been holding fell from her, shattering against the floor. The two simply stood staring at one another, as if they had entered some dream and neither knew exactly if the other was real. The silence was broken by none other then Reggie.  
  
"Marissa...or judging by your reaction to our friend here should I call you Raven? Well which ever I'm gonna be heading home...lock up when you to are done talking."  
  
With this said Reg gave them both a nod and closed the diner door behind him. Silence encased the two old friend again and finally with a sigh Raven her hair longer then Victor remember, her face older, her eyes worn far too much...smiled.  
  
"How bout some tea?"  
  
Only a few minutes had passed but already Victor could feel the friendliness leaving their conversation. He had questioned her leaving and was met a cold dead pan snap of "Drop it." She was now glaring at him over a cup of instant herbal tea her purple eyes glaring silently. He gave a sigh and smiled slightly, "So I hear you're a mom now eh?" Her jaw clenched slightly before she relaxed and whispered "Yea...Anya and Alexzander...they're bout half a year old now."  
  
"Where do they stay when you work?"  
  
Raven sighed washing out her cup before taking his and doing the same, "The apartment I live in...there's me and the twins, Reggie, and an older lady Mrs. Carrol. She watches them while I'm at work." She paused before taking her wallet out of her purse and removing a picture showing it to Victor a small smile playing her lips. Taking the picture in his hand he himself smiled at the image. Both children were wearing identical toothless grins. The little girl wearing a pink dress (the fact Raven had dress her daughter in pink enough to make him laugh) and no shoes. She had bright blue eyes and centered between them a red gem covered by a few cutesy blond bangs. The rest of her platinum hair pulled tightly into two tiny pigtails. Her brother slightly larger then her shared her grin, her eyes and the little gem also centered in his forehead, but his hair had come from his mother, a shocking purple color. They were adorable...and looked insanely like...  
  
"Garfield..."  
  
For the second time that night Raven broke a glass before turning to protest against this but met only a sad smile, "I won't say anymore Ray...but they look a lot like him." Raven stuttered and stumbled before sighing in defeat, "Yea I know..." she glanced at her watch, "It's getting late... I better get back they're probably gonna wake up soon and If I'm not there..."  
  
Cyborg smiled and nodded grabbing her coat and placing it on her shoulder, "I'll walk you home m'lady." The half demoness started to smile when a woman came running into the diner.  
  
"Marissa! Marissa! Gods the apartment's on fire!"  
  
It didn't take the two long they were blocks away when they first saw the flames sprouting from the building. Raven let out a strangled scream and ran towards the burning home her children still inside. Before she could charge into the flames Victor grabbed her holding her close  
  
"Raven are you out of you mind!?"  
  
"Anya! Alex!" she sobbed hysterically fighting his grasp the lamp light behind them glowing black before rocketing off its hinges. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fought him tooth and nail trying to reach the inferno as if somehow...someway the babies could have possibly survived. That is...until the roof collapsed ripping out the top floor where Raven knew both children would've been soundly sleeping. She stopped her struggle becoming limp in her friend's arms. This was it...she broke down and screamed sobbing hysterically in the street barely feeling Cyborg pull her close into an embrace. Everything was gone. The twins...Garfield...everything...she just wanted to end it...end the pain coursing through her heart as part of her died right there.  
  
But suddenly there was a shout. A cry she ripped away from Victor and turned...to see Mr. Reginald Jenky come fumbling, tripping and cursing from the billowing black smoke a pile of blankets in his arms. A glimmer of hope sparked in her eyes as this piled jerked and squirmed unhappily. Dashing forward letting out a cry of crazed relief as a small head poked itself out. Covered in ash...singed and frightened didn't make a difference she recognized her spunky little girls bright blue eyes glaring out at the crowd. Her brother was curled tightly against Reggie his little blue eyes shut in fear. Laughing and crying she wrenched both children into her own arms hugging them close as they sobbed and whined unhappily. Behind her Victor stood arms on her shoulders as behind them the building was engulfed in flames...none of it mattered though as she turned her face into Cyborg's cold metal chest. Her house may burn...but she had already found home in the bright blue eyes of her twins...and a pair of kindly brown orbs...that promised her the world and more from now on  
  
Bottom of Form 


	3. August 18th, 2004

The day was August 18th the year 2004…

A groan escaped the woman's lips and she rolled unto her side. She was fighting consciousness with every fiber of her being but the alarm beside her bed was too busy screaming out its droning buzz to take notice of this. With an unhappy grumble she swung her hand around knocking the alarm clock right off her dresser smirking as it crashed to the floor. Still in her sleepy stupor she sat up her violet locks falling about her shoulders in a bird's nest of tangles and snags and slowly a pair of amethyst eyes opened to greet the sunny day with a sneer. Granting a glance to the calendar beside her bed she saw the date…circled in red with the words "Find A Job!" scrawled across it in big letters. A grumpy frown formed and with a murmur of irritation she pushed herself of the lumpy mattress and slowly shedding her sleep clothes grabbed a fluffy maroon towel and made her way into the bathroom. 

A stream of water jetted from the shower the bathroom filling with a calming steam. Tenderly the young woman stepped into the stream of water sighing as the hot water beat upon her sore and tired back. The pressure of the water instantly began to relax and lull her back into a comfortable half awake trance. A red gem in the middle on her forehead shined and glistening as she rested her pale cheek against the shower wall letting the shower plaster her hair against her face and back her eyes shutting peaceful…completely unaware to what appeared to be a man's hand slipping into the crack in the doorway. I say appeared because there was no man attached to it, nor was it made of flesh and bone but of metal and gears. It walked on its finger tips, wires poking out the back and it clambered up onto the sink next to the shower its fingers grasping one of the faucets labeled with a big "H." Without a hesitation it released the nozzle, hot water pouring into the sink. As in the shower stall the woman's eyes snapped open the pleasantly warm shower turned into a sheet of ice-cold streams.

"Ah! Victor Stone you bastard!"

In her bedroom a large black man stood grinning as the hand came racing from the bathroom quickly attaching itself to his arm. "Don't want you to fall asleep in there Dark Girl."

"Fuck you Tinhead!"

Victor "Cyborg" Stone chuckled and shook his head looking about his roommate's modest accommodations. The half demoness had been with him for nearly four years now and today was the day she hoped to finally get herself a job of her own. He knew she hated depending upon him and his garage…but things come up. His gaze stopped upon her bed looking at the lumpy misshapen mattress and giving a sad sigh. 

"Ray…we really need to get you a new mattress. This knobby mess is gonna kill your back." 

From the bathroom he could hear his friend yelled back in a deadpan ill amused voice, "Sounds great Vic…just let me pull a few twenties out of my ears and while we're at it let's get a new car too!" Cringing at the cold sarcasm in his friend's voice Vic shouted back, "Well maybe I can just fix it." There was silence before Raven responded a trace of humor returning to her voice, "Well maybe…just start swatting at the lumps…they'll flatten out." 

Cyborg grinned and made his way to the unmade bed, "Really? Just beat on it and it just flattens out?"

"That's what I heard."

Victor Stone gave a shrug before jumping unto the bed and swatting his arms randomly at the bulges laughing out at the squeals and happy shrieks that emitted from said "lumps." Swiftly a small form squirmed out from the covers his spiky purple hair sticking out every which way. He gave a shout before jumping unto Vic's head and trying to wrestle him down. Cyborg just laughed harder as he began to tickle the last lump which howled wildly with high pitched giggles, the blanket coming from off its head revealing a little girl no more then four with blond hair and tears in her bright blue eyes. She gave a feral little grin and pounced upon him as well, a red gem in her forehead gleaming brightly in the few rays of sunshine that fell into the room.

"Uncle Vic!"

Victor Stone rolled unto his back as both children bounced up and down excitedly on the bed babbling in their impish incoherent gasps. A yell from the bathroom about not breaking the bed went unheard as the twins squealed and yelped to their "Uncle Victor" about their dreams last night.

"And there was…"

"A big ole bird!"

"And there were…"

"Fields Uncle Vic! With lots and…"

"Lots of butterflies!"

"And Anya turned into a gummy worm!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

They began to bicker and wrestle about the masses of tangled covers. Victor sighed and reached carefully into the knot of toddler limbs pulling them apart. This didn't stop them and the continued to fight at the thin air trying to get back to the other. With a grin Vic let go and they plummeted forward conking their heads together.

"Ow!" they yelled in unison before glancing at one another and breaking down into happy little giggles. With the grace of the four year olds they were, they quickly tumbled out of the bed and scampered from the room yelling, "Breakfast! Breakfast!" Cyborg gave a paternal smile and followed their rambunctious shouts leaving Raven who had emerged clad in a towel to glare at the mess her children had so lovingly left behind.

Around thirty minutes later Raven waltzed herself into the small kitchen clad in a black pant suit, her violet hair pulled back into a tight bun, and her face made up. Not used to seeing their mother so professional looking Anya and Alex gasped followed by the crows of Anya, "Mommy's so pretty!" Raven granted her a smile and kissed her forehead "Thank you sweetie," and turning towards her son, "Eat you oatmeal baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore! I start school in two weeks!" Alexzander cried holding up his hand to show three fingers…Victor reached over and placed one of his fingers back down. Anya gave a giggle sticking her tongue out at him as he did the same to her. Standing up straight, Raven fixed her hair slightly before grabbing a piece of toast from Victor who was smiling at her, "Ya look great Dark Girl. You've gotta get it." Giving a nervous smile she made her way to the door, "I hope so Vic…now you two," she gave her children a stern look, "You are to behave while I'm gone. If Uncle Victor give me one bad report you're both grounded."

"But what if one…"

"Of us gets in trouble and the…"

"Other doesn't?"

Raven stared at them briefly before smirking, "Like that'll happen. Wherever one of you is…the other isn't far behind. And NO matches today you two….Grampa Reggie was very mad at both of you last week." Anya gave an indignant look to her mother, "How we s'pose to know that famdable mean makes fire?"

"Its not famdable! It flan maple!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not times a hundred."

"Is too times six hundred million bill trillion gillion fillion bagillion!"

Raven rolled her eyes as the twins regressed into yells again this time armed with spoonfuls of oatmeal to launch across at each other. Victor was trying to shout above them "It's neither! It's flammable! Anya! Don't throw toast! Alex put that spoon down NOW!"

Hours had since passed since the mess at breakfast, which both twins had been forced to clean themselves, and then serve a whole 3 minutes of time out. Victor frowned slightly retreated back from his project for a moment. The sounds and smells of the garage filled the air and relaxed him enough to ponder for a few moments what could possibly be wrong with engine he was working upon. You see Victor Stone owned one of the best garages in Gotham…Nevermore Car Repair had a good reputation for quality…besides, Vic gave a grin…no other garage had its own small group of mascots. Anya and Alex (who Victor's customers often came just to see) were dressed in matching tiny mechanic outfits as they too worked upon an engine of their own. The android had given them their own set of little (non-power) tools and an old cleaned out engine, which they could poke and play with. The fans had been removed, as well as all pointed and sharp objects allowing the twins to screw and unscrew the blunt rivets and nuts as they pleased. All the while the babbled to one another in what they thought was "Mecha-Nick" talk. The former super hero couldn't help but watch and laugh. This had gone on for some months now as the twins entered the stage where their dreams of "grown up people" jobs changed from day to day. A month ago it had been firemen, after that zoo keepers (this did not end well, as during a trip to the zoo Alex and Anya had tried to feed their popcorn to a rather ill tempered looking alligator), and one week prior after treating themselves (with neither guardians permission or knowledge) to a healthy dose of reality and court television they had become "Copyright Executors." During this period they walked about in a small suits and black ski masks. After a fit of hysterical laughter Victor translated this to "Corporate Executives." Now, however, it was "Mecha-Nicks" just like their Uncle Victor. 

But something wasn't right. Vic craned his neck to look at the twins to find them quietly working, glancing at the other every so often. Their gems gleamed slightly even though there was no light to reflect off of them and they gave sly little smiles to the other and continued on with their work. His frown deepened, they were doing it again. Both he and Raven were sure that much like they often shared the same dreams and sentences the two often could share their mind with the other. Those strange grins and the gleam within those jewels told him that's exactly what they were doing. For hours at a time sometimes, the twins would be silent speaking only with one another through their minds. Telling silent little secrets to their twin, both were as enigmatic as they were cute. However for today hours of unspoken conversation were not upon their agenda and they broke away running towards him, "Unkie Vic!? Is mommy home yet?" He shook his head turning towards his own engine which he did in fact have to fix, "Not yet kiddo, " he said ruffling the young boy's hair with one hand and with the other picking up and placing Anya atop of a stack of tires. She giggled and hugged the stuffed bear she'd been dragging about, close. Both twins and the bear were covered in oil and dust and the man dreaded the idea of giving any of the three a bath. Anya and Alex would make a mess…and if he took Cy-Bear away for any amount of time at all…well…all hell would break loose. Cy-Bear had once been quite a normal teddy that was trudged about everywhere by the impish little tyke. But after a close run in with an unhappy stray dog he was little more then a half a head and a few strands of fluff. The horror of seeing her precious teddy ripped to shreds sent Anya into hysterics until Raven fixed him. Sadly however the only felt left to do this was not light honey brown as he had one been but gunmetal grey. Here is where he had earned his name. After seeing the mess of light brown and grey-patched bear Anya had giggled requesting his new left eye to be bright red. And thus "Cy-Bear" had been born. 

Vic glanced at the clock and gave a sigh. It had to be done. With only a few hours until Raven returned and many ah engine he had to fix before that Friday he had precious little time to get them in and out of the tub and calmed down to take their afternoon nap. With a deep breath he glanced at the dirty stuffed bear and grinned nervously, "Lil' Dark Girl?" Anya looked up and grinned before noticing his gaze and began to shake her head violently, tears forming as she clutched Cy-Bear so hard his head may have just popped off again. 

"Anya sweetie he's filthy I promise it will only be an hour or two."

Anya Metrion Zyn stared at her Uncle Victor before bursting into tears.

One hour, six tantrums, and a snack later Vic collapsed into his over stuffed couch in front of the television. He had just finished wrestling them both into their clothes and into their beds for a nap. "Forget the engines," he mumbled and considered shutting down for an hour or so. Before he could contemplate this he heard a sneeze and opened his eye to see both twins gazing at him sleepily holding hands and dragging behind them their blankets. With a frown Victor sat up prepared to scold the two but before a word could escape his lips they had toddled over to him and climbed into his lap. Clutching a freshly cleaned Cy-Bear in her tiny fist Anya yawned and snuggled her face into his shirt falling asleep instantly. Alex was close to following but he look up at Vic and gave a wonky little grin "Lova ya Uncle Vic…" His expression quite soft and caring, Victor nodded stroking the pale little cheek with his large fingers, "Love you too Kiddo. Both of you." He gave Anya a soft kiss on the head allowing her to cuddle closer if at all possible. Sending a command to his internal computer he demanded a shut down sequence. With a yawn he settled back thinking only a little while.

When his eyes opened he found himself covered in darkness. Both twins still clung to him sleeping soundly and judging by their faces…they were out for the night. With a frown he reached up with one of his hands and found a magnet attached to his forehead with a note. I hate when she does that he thought pealing it off and reading the message.

> "Hey Tinman…  
  
Rough day? Hope they were behaved.  
Didn't have the heart to wake you guys up.  
There's Pizza in the fridge  
(Meat Lover's of course).
> 
> Raven.

P.S Thought you'd like to know…I Got the job. 

Victor grinned ecstatically and had he not have both the twins sleeping against him would've given a shout of joy. But this wasn't possible so instead he silently celebrated as he gathered both children up and strode towards their room. Placing them into their beds he gently nudged each so they were just awake enough to allow him to help them into their pajamas. Anya gave a little unhappy whine in her half awake daze when she had to let go of her bear but quieted when he placed her back down in her soft night gown into her bed with Cy-Bear again. With a soft smile he kissed them both and whispered good night as they mumbled back incoherently. It could've been a "good night" or a "Love you." But it was more then likely something about gummy worms or seashells. He turned to leave but found himself being watched. Raven stood behind him smiling gently watching him tuck her two children into their beds. Placing a finger to her lips gesturing for him to be quiet they left the room.

"They both love you so much Vic. If I didn't have you to help me out…"

Victor grinned eating his last bite of pizza before tossing his paper plate into the trash, "Don't think that way Dark Girl. I'll always be there for both you and the rug rats." He stood and stretched watching her yawn into her hand, "You better get some sleep Ray. You've had a long day. I got enough sleep there on the couch." Raven nodded and made her way towards the bed room her tea in one hand as she waved back with the other. With a happy smile and thought about how lucky her was Victor went back to his garage to work on his engines. Raven was already asleep before he picked up his first tool.

Seems like a typical average day in their lives doesn't it? Why make mention of it? I mean why not tell about August 19th? Or 17th? Perhaps because today is the day it began. No not Raven's new job. And no there were no newly ignited feelings between the Cyborg and his Demon companion. No…today was a different day entirely…a much darker more frightening day then any of them could remember…today was the day…

…that the nightmares started…

Blood…a flash of fangs in the moonlit carnage. In the massacre she saw in horror two forms turn towards her their skin soaked in blood being lapped off clawed fingertips, their eyes tinged with yellow and skin red like fire. Their lips cracked and bleeding pulled back into identical sadist demonic grins. Another set of eyes just above their true ones rolled about madly. Beyond them, the city lay in ruin as the true horrors of hell were released by their twisted talons…Cannibals roamed the streets devouring as they went…The incestual movements of their hands raping the lands and people…murderers…rapists…the scum of this very earth, cringed in their shadows. Their minds far too gone and perverse to be anything like they once were. They hissed and mumbled under their breath eyes rolling with hunger. Tattered remains of clothes hung from their bodies and she could actually feel the insanity radiating from their very pores. Together their hands extended towards her the blood dripping from them their smiles becoming all at once innocent…like a child showing their mother some trinket they have found.

A mother and her twins awoke screaming.


	4. New Kid Synonymous with Fresh Meat?

It has been over a decade since that hot August night. Time has changed many things and for once it seemed to the Zyn and Stone family that it was for the better. Raven had adopted Zyn officially as her last name when she discovered getting the twins into school without a surname was going to be quite complicated. But that was a long time ago and now the teenaged twins were past the awkwardly cute toddler stage we last saw them at. They had aged and were a far cry from the immature children we once knew.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my room!"  
  
"Blow me!"  
  
"Jerk off!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
...okay...maybe not that far.  
  
"Can I borrow your cover-up?"  
  
"Want some eye liner too?"  
  
"Yea you have any blue?"  
  
The teenage boy turned to see his sister looking at him unsurely, a tube of cover-up in her one hand, "Geez Anya I'm joking..." She tossed him the tube of makeup before shrugging, talking as if they hadn't just been screaming at one another at the top of their lungs, "Hey you're the one who was wearing hot pink nail polish last week...I don't know what freaky stuff you're into any more."  
  
"They were pink because YOU painted them while I was sleeping."  
  
"Serves your right for putting olive oil in my shampoo."  
  
Alex gave a loud laugh before snatching a bottle of hair gel from her and dumping an ample glob of the yellow gunk into his hand. He began to spike his hair with one hand and sensing his twin's distress through their connection lashed out the other to grab the dragon choker her knew was beside him. With a relived grin Anya latched it about her neck, "Thank yee kindly 'Lex."  
  
"Welcome Anie"  
  
A few minutes later the twins finally emerged from Anya's room and made their way into the kitchen where a large black man sat reading a new paper and drinking his morning coffee. Anya and Alex were not the only ones to have changed that was for sure. Age was treating Victor Stone quite kindly it seems and technology had been even kinder. The procedure developed nearly 5 years prior had allowed skin to be graphed over the metallic bone and muscle structure. For the first time in years Victor could look in the mirror and see what used to be. A new eye had been constructed to be placed over the cybernetic red one hiding any and all evidence that Mr. Stone might be anything other then your average every day man. Not to say he no longer was a force to be reckoned with, Cyborg had remained just that and was still fully equipped with his insane strength as well as a full weapon arsenal within his two arms. But none of that was needed...not any more. Things were peaceful and the world's need for heroes had waded over to the shallow end of the demand pool.  
  
Hearing their entrance Victor looked up giving a defeated groan when he caught site of the now teenaged Anya. She was dressed in a pleated mini skirt which was a red and black plaid pattern. Her black tank top which reached only a few inches below her chest allowed her to show off a flat toned stomach, her belly button, equipped with a brand new navel piercing glinting in the ceiling fan's light. She had a leather black jacket draped over her one shoulder and her long manicured nails currently the same color as her skirt worked soundlessly to tie the long lace on a pair of heavy heeled boots which came up to her knees. Victor said a silent prayer of thanks that her mother had kept from buying those fish nets otherwise he might have lost it.  
  
Alex was dressed far more then his sister in a pair of blue baggy jeans and a black tee-shirt which read "Vegetarian Diet" (a picture of a foaming mug of beer on it...neither Raven nor Victor had been overly happy his outfit either). "Morning Uncle Victor!" he yelled out in a sing songy voice before stealing a piece of toast from his plate. Victor gave him a glare and tried to snatch back his toast but Anya on his other side gave him a kiss on the cheek "Morning Unkie Vic."  
  
"Morning Princess...hey give back my toast!"  
  
Anya had already popped it into her mouth and chewed as she used her hands to fix her other boot. Seeing he had lost Victory sighed and went to eat the bowl of warm cereal he had set out to find it gone. He glared across the kitchen at his "nephew" who sat cross legged on the counter eating his oatmeal. Giving a sigh of defeat her went to drink his coffee only to have it snatched away as Raven came hurrying into the room.  
  
"Thank you Victor."  
  
"...no problem."  
  
Time had also been kind to the half demon. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant twisted ponytail and though she had passed the horrid age of 30 she barely looked a day of 22. She was dressed for work looked quite frazzled...as frazzled as Raven can look that is. She was on her way to the door when she whirled about, "Alright....first day of school...no fighting. No Making out with random people in the hallways. No cutting class. Don't set anything on fire especially other students. No drinking. No Powers."  
  
The twins nodded and started to walk towards the door when it glowed black and slammed in their faces. The turned and gave a tired look to their mother who was glaring at them.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you two are planning. I don't care if its legal now so don't argue with me. If either of you dares to smoke up at school I will make sure you regret it."  
  
"Geez get caught once and you're branded for life."  
  
Victory raised his eyes and stared coldly at the boy, "Alexzander she's not kidding...and when she through with you I'M gonna make you both regret it." Both twins paled if at all possible considering their already ghostly complexion. They nodded slowly before making their way out the door. Before they could leave though, they each flicked their wrists a fedora hat appearing both their hands as if out of thin air. With a quick tap they placed their hats on their heads and left. The adults stood staring at the spot they once stood in before Raven sighed and retread to grab her purse, "I give them 3 hours before we get a call."  
  
"....I give 'em 30 minutes."  
  
Meanwhile along the streets a dark colored van rattled quietly pulling up slowly in front of the building. Inside sat a teenaged girl her green hair pulled into a tight braid her blue eyes slightly wide with fear. Biting her low lip nervously she tried to fix her skirt again even though it was perfectly straight and creaseless. Next to her a boy smirked and grabbed her hand setting down at her side. Her gaze turned to this boy who smiled at her gently, "You'll be fine Jamie. Stop stressing." This girl Jamie granted him a glare, "Easy for you to say...You at least had freshmen year." The teenager next to her shrugged and brushed some stray dark red almost black hair away from his blue eyes, "Yea but that was Jump City...a dinky high school like that is nothing compared to this." He was quite handsome with a slight build, but the girl Jamie didn't seem to really care. After all she'd known Zachary since they were babies. His eyes were a bright shiny blue and almost seemed to radiate into the white...maybe because it really did. But as I said Jamie took little to no notice of all of this. Especially since the van had stopped. They had arrived at ground zero and looking nervously to the front seat where her mother sat, she started to disembark. Her mother smiled reassuringly her blond bangs pulled tightly away from her blue eyes, "Jamie sweetie you'll be fine." Zak smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry Mrs. Logan. I'll look after her." Tara Logan nodded, "I know you will Zak." With a happy smile she rolled up the van window and sped off leaving her daughter, and her best friend to stand before Gotham High.  
  
Jamie had never been to a high school before.  
  
Jamie Logan, daughter of the former Titans Garfield Logan and Tara Markov (Logan), had been home schooled since eight grade when her parents had traveled to Egypt for an expedition that called for Tara's expertise in excavation. A year in Egypt had kept Jamie from ever attending real high school. But that was then and this was now. Her family had moved back to Jump City and now along with her good friend Zachary Drake was to be attending Gotham High. A new experience for both, as Zak had never been outside of Jump City by himself. And now looking up at the massive building some part of Zak was not quite sure he wanted this new freedom. Outside hundreds of students were crammed into the front yard waiting for the loud drone of the bell to sound he end to their freedom. A group of muscular boys in Varsity jackets threw around a football laughing hysterically as it pelted a boy in thick glasses on the side of the head. The boy scrambled quickly to grab his calculator and spilled books as a group of pretty girls in cheerleading uniforms shrieked with laughter. Besides them another clique sat dressed in black sneering at anyone and everyone who looked their way. Their faces were pierced and tattooed and made up with more black and white makeup than a Gene Simmons wannabe. Jamie clutched unto Zak's shoulder tightly as they made their way up towards the school. Several students in their separate groups turned their way to stare before quickly turning and whispering to their friends. Soon everyone was stealing quick glances at the new kids some smirking some sneering other indifferent. It was uncomfortable enough when Jamie heard someone whisper the words "Fresh meat."  
  
Then something caught her eye. Away from the students was a tree. And in the tree she could see two teenagers. They were lounging back staring in her direction their arms folded over across their chests. Both wore a Fedora styled hat...like something out of Indiana Jones. The boy, ignoring his hat, was quite normal looking. He had purple hair which stuck out wildly from under the rim of his hat and was staring at her curiously. Across from him with her feet stretched out besides his was a girl. Her blond hair hung out from her hat, as well, as she observed them, a smirk painted on her unmade up lips. Her ear, which poked out from beneath her hat came to a slight point and was pierced from lobe to tip with safety pins. She had a dragon choker around her neck along with several other necklaces. She smirked nodding towards them, staring at her boy across from her. This was all Jamie saw. The bell rang and soon she was lost in the crowd the strangely dressed duo burned into her mind.  
  
"Hey James! How was your first morning of highs cool?"  
  
Jamie looked up frowning at Zak before returning to poke at her cafeteria bought lunch, "It sucked..." Frowning he sat next to her, "That bad?" A look was all he needed, "Aw James don't worry, it'll take some getting used to but...you'll get used to it." Jamie Logan didn't really care though. She had gotten lost several times and walked into the wrong classrooms enough to know that she hated this school. Every time she did something wrong she was stared at or whispered about by the other students. Get used to it? Yea right.  
  
"Hey! New guy!"  
  
Jamie looked up to see a rather muscular boy walking towards their table. He wore a Varsity football jacket and was trailed by several other goons all in football jackets. Zak raised an eyebrow and responded, "Yes?" The smirk on the jock's faded and he stopped in front of Zachary puffing out his chest, "Where ya from new kid?"  
  
"...Jump City."  
  
The guy gave a friendly smile that seemed never to reach his eyes which were as cold as they were dull. "Jump City eh? I hear all the guys there are queers." Already Zak could feel his temper raising his eyes beginning to heat and burn. Usually calm and good natured Zachary Drake could easily lose his temper at times and when that happened, the blasts flew. Blasts you ask? Star blast...eyes lasers...you see Mr. Drake is none other then the first offspring of the former Titans Robin and Starfire. Being half Tamaranian had advantages at times but as his mother would not allow him to follow in either hers or his father's footsteps Zachary had never so much had gotten in a school yard battle. With a roll of his eyes he said, "Yea sure...whatever." The smile faded from the jocks face, "You got a bit of an attitude there buddy I'd watch it if I were you." Zak gave him his back and the boy who had obviously been looking for a fight from the start, garbbed his chair and yanked it out, "Yo I'm talking to you faggot!" He made a grab for Zachary's jacket as Jamie stood, "Please don't fight!"  
  
Ripping his arm away from the jock Zak raised a fist as if to punch him. Seeing this, the rest of the goons behind the jock stepped forward. By now everyone in the cafeteria had fallen silent and were watching the two boys face off. All was quiet until a voice from behind the jock rose.  
  
"There a problem here Michael?"  
  
Michael previously referred to as the jock turned to see another teenager much thinner and less muscular then he. Jamie gave a small gasp as she recognized the strange boy from outside his hat gone revealing a head for of messy unruly locks of purple hair. In the center of his forehead a little red gem gleamed and his lips were pulled back into a nice little smile. He was just as tall as Michael but width wise he would need another to match the older boy. All this aside, Michael's eyes widened as if in fear when he saw the boy and his team of idiots took a step back. Running a hand through his hair (Are his fingernails painted? Jamie questioned herself) he gave a laugh, "Michael Michael Michael...you know how we feel about that word don't you?" Seeming to regain his confidence Michael sneered, "Piss off freak. I'm not scared of you...or that little witch." Suddenly the smile was gone and all friendliness fled from the lanky teen's face his eyes like chips of blue ice bore into the football player, "Oh? Is that so?" a particularly nasty smile spread across his face, "I guess we'll just have to change that won't we?"  
  
Michael who looked just about to wet himself shook his head and retreated back a few steps, "Now Alex...I mean...what I mean is..." Advancing on him Alex continued to glare the gem gleaming brightly, "What DO you mean Mr. Samson?" Another step," I mean that I-I-I..." Michael Samson never got to finish his statement as this boy, Alex had backed him up right into a garbage can that he had flipped over and now kicked his feet about the air while his buddies ran forward to help him. The Cafeteria broke out into applause and Alex gave a grin. With a flick of his wrist his hat reappeared and he stuck atop his head whilst he bowed. Slowly the cafeteria returned to the normal buzz of chatter and Alex turned to Zachary and Jamie, he gave a wide grin and extended his hand, "Names Alexzander Zyn...Pleased to meet you!" Then catching his eye he turned to Jamie and took her hand kissing the underside of her wrist, "M'lady." Jamie gave a giggle and took her hand back. With introductions aside and lunch coming to a close their new friend took their hands, "I want you to meet someone!"  
  
After running in circles for 15 minutes Zak feeling quite annoyed asked, "Where are you going Alex?" The strange boy stopped and turned to his two new friends, "I don't actually remember...what did I say we were doing?" Faces falling the two stared at him before his face lit up, "Just kidding! C'mon in here!"  
  
The room was poorly lit and smelled of engine grease and oil. The school garage, Zachary realized as he gave a look around. There was no one insight except for an older man fast asleep at his desk. Raising a finger to his lips Alex gestured at them to be quiet as he walked up silently behind the sleeping man in his chair and took a deep breath.  
  
"HI GRANDPA REGGIE!!!!"  
  
The old man gave a shout and fell to the floor cursing up a storm, "Alexzander! Ya little fuck!" Alex began to laugh and he jumped away from Reggie's swing, "This old bag of wrinkles is my Grandpa Reggie...Mr. Jenky to everyone else."  
  
"To you too during school hours ya fucking idiot!"  
  
"He's the shop teacher."  
  
Jamie smiled shyly and wave and Zak nodded politely. Alex however was shaking his head, "That's not who I wanted you to meet though I wanted to introduce you both to my sister!" Jamie grinned slightly relishing the idea of having another girl to talk to but looking around the room her smile faded, "Er...is she in here?" Alex gave a nod and looked at the ceiling briefly.  
  
"Where is sh..."  
  
Jamie never finished because as she glanced up she caught sight of the girl from outside. She was currently suspended upside down from the ceiling her hat still somehow planted firmly on her head. She was wearing a mechanic outfit though over her skirt and top so as not to spill anything messy on her outfit. She wore a face mask and in one of her hands was a torch and in the other a drill as she worked upon what appeared to have once been a ceiling fan. Reggie looked up and gave a gasp his hearing aid popping out of his ear, "Anya ya stupid little whore! Get your ass down from there! Alex! Tell her to get down!"  
  
Alex who appeared to have become fascinated with a screw he found on the desk shrugged, "Can't do that Grandpa...she's an artist. She needs room to breathe!"  
  
"I'll wring her little fucking neck and then I'll wring yours if you don't get her down!"  
  
Alexzander rolled his eyes about his head before looking up to the ceiling. As if tapped one the shoulder form some unseen hand the girl gave a small start and looked down her mask hiding he face from view. She gave a nod and leaned forward revealing a pair of metal boots fusing her to the roof. With a quick snap of her hands the buckles holding her up unclasped, sending her plummeting down. Both Jamie and Zak gasped, Zak going as far to step forward as if to catch her. The girl however would have none of this and tucked herself gracefully into a ball and flipped down to the floor where she stuck her landing perfectly. Reggie had taking to cursing angrily at her again and was once again ignored. The girl turned towards them and with a dainty little hand removed the face mask that had been protecting her. Her hat fell off and her hair tumbled out like waves and Zak could only stare...  
  
...into the face of the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. 


	5. Demon in the Doorway

Pale supple skin gliding perfectly against her high cheekbones. A grin sweet and fiery enough to make his heart ache longingly and her hair....a cascade of platinum blond silk, framing and caressing those cheeks. Oh how his fingers longed, gods they itched, to caress that cheek as well.  
  
"Um...Zachary. Are you alright?"  
  
Zak instantly blushed scarlet and retreated back a step, seeing that this girl before him had noticed his stare. With a mysterious little grin she quirked an eyebrow up towards her hair line, "Who has my twin bought to me here? Name's Anya...you can call me Anie though and please for the love of god say 'On-knee' if I hear Annie I may kill you." Jamie gave a startled laugh and a big smile as she extended her hand, "I'm Jamie Logan and this," she said gesturing to a still crimson Zak, "Is Zachary Drake...we're new to Gotham and your brother was just giving us a little tour." Anya gave a curt little nod her gem gleaming oddly for a moment as she glanced to her twin almost too quickly to see. Miss Logan neither saw this nor would have cared as she beamed at the shorter girl just happy to have finally made some friends.  
  
The hours after this seemed to fly by. Anya and Alex had convinced the two that while classes were educational, taking the "Zyn Twin Tour" was far more enlightening then anything they would learn from their new professors. It was confusing though Jamie noticed trying to keep track of every fact, every tidbit they introduced them to. There were so many cliques (punk, Goth, prep, geek, wanna-bes) and somehow someway each seemed to be perfectly fine with allowing the twins to interact and mesh with each. There was a level of respect it seemed and something else (fear?) that Jamie could not quite place in many of the students when it came to Anya and Alex. The only one too be even remotely hostile was Michael Samson who still smelled faintly of sour milk and garbage. He managed to corner Zak once again and was about to start in with his taunts when he caught sight of not only Alexzander but his twin glaring at him coolly and in seconds he had retreated into the boy's locker room. Zachary and Jamie found this strange...anywhere the twins went there were always cautious stares from student's and teacher's alike but soon the 3:00 bell was droning signaling their escape. Jamie was practically skipping as she left the school Zak trailing behind stealing discreet glances at the blond her fedora planted firmly on her head once again. The green locked girl had never been this happy, not only had she made a friend on her first day but two...and they were so...unique...like her...maybe even unique enough to tell about...  
  
"No."  
  
Startled the girl looked back, "What do you mean no?" The red head was frowning deeply at her, "We're not telling them Jamie...I know your thinking of it. We barely know them...sure they're nice but we have no clue who they may know or how they'd react if they knew." Of course Jamie knew he was right but it still dampened her spirits a little. Giving a small sigh she suddenly brightened up saying, "Why don't we invite them over my house then? Introduce them to Mom and Dad. I'm sure dad would love their sense of humor. Besides you have to wait for you parents to get home anyway." Instantly though she regretted saying that as she could see Zachary's jaw clenching tightly as he ground his teeth. The 16 year old boy was deeply bothered by the fact that despite his intelligence, his strength, and his most of all his age that his parents still did not trust him to stay home by himself for a few hours. When I say parents of course I mean his mother. Kory had been elated to become a mother and when he first son had been born she practically smothered him with affection. Perhaps too much, and now as he grew older and his mother still pried and prodded him about every waking second of his teenage life he was growing quite bitter. Always the same excuses as well.  
  
"It's not you I don't trust...it's everyone else."  
  
"Maybe when you're older..."  
  
"Jonathan is still too young to stay by himself Zachary."  
  
Jonathan was the 8 year old personification of what it was to be annoying as well as Zachary Drake's younger brother who more or less got away with most everything under the sun. He was also his mother's trump card in getting him to stick around every moment of his life. But why sulk about it...I mean he had just met the most gorgeous girl he'd ever see and she liked him...well perhaps not in that sense but she did seem to want to be his friend...and it was a start. With a grin he had received from his mother's genes Zak turned to shout over to the twins who seconds before had been standing there arguing over who would win in professional wrestling match, Godzilla or a teletubby ( keep in mind that most of what the twins argue about makes no sense of course). But as he scanned the crowds he frowned not seeing hide nor hair of the two teenagers. He gave a sad sigh and shrugged to Jamie who was looking quite confused herself over their disappearance. With a quick glance back they two started their way towards the bus stop.  
  
"God damn it!"  
  
Zachary growled under his breathe as the back bumper of the bus they needed to take faded in the distance. He gave an angry kick to the garbage can before storming over to a cautious looking Jamie. Before he could say a word though she grabbed his arm and led him into a back alley way. Confused to what she was doing, Zak pulled away watching as with a finger to her lips Jamie Logan's hands began to glow a dull greenish yellow. Suddenly, before he could protest there was a groan in the ground below them and from it a large mass of rocks emerged twisting and cracking over one another and in seconds a large stone condor sat staring at them with an eye made of a shiny black stone. The condor stood stretching its giant wings being quiet in the darkness. With a grin Jamie turned greeted by a furious glow of blue eyes, "Are you out of your mind!? What if someone sees?!" Giving a quick glare she shook her head as she mounted the back of the rock bird, "No one is going too...what are you worried about? The crow up there on the clothes line going to say something?" But as he tried to defend his position Jamie took to the air with a giggle leaving a rather annoyed tamaranian boy to power up and with a flash of blue fly up towards her leaving a dull trail of energy behind, "Wait up!"  
  
Below them however in the alley something was watching. From the dark shadows a creature ambled forward carefully. On first glance one might just believe it to be a stray dog...an educated person thought would see clearly what was wrong here as it would be quite a rare sight to see a desert jackal stalking the streets of Gotham City. Its coat was as black as night causing it to blend perfectly with the blackness of the dark alleyway. Its intelligent blue eyes were carefully trained on the fading meta human's forms. It gave a small growl deep within its throat and emerged fully form the shadow its large ears pricked up tensely listening to the retreating voices. Suddenly it turned its gaze up towards a clothesline where a black crow perched. Making eyes contact the two sat staring at one another nodding slightly. Soundlessly the dark bird spread its wings and soared down to perch on the dumpster beside the slinky canine and between the two a conversation began.  
  
They're Metas..."  
  
I know Crow. They seem nice though...  
  
They do seem nice don't they...so did TrapDoor...then he tried to eat you.  
  
The lanky dog gave a small whining growl at this.  
  
Jackal...follow the girl. Find out what you can....we do not want any trouble here...just find out what her motives are...I'll cover for you.  
  
With a nod and a swirl of shadow the jackal was gone appearing approximately 100 feet from the alley as it loped down the city streets keeping to the shadows the crow's watchful blue eyes gazing after her as it too took to flight.  
  
Tara Logan sat quietly at her vanity brushing her hair out of its up do. A few rooms away her daughter slept the midnight hour through the thought making her smile softly. Hour earlier the girl had charged in the door shouting her return and crowing out about how wonderful high school was. From what she understood there were two new friends involved in her only child's life...one of them another girl. Growing up like she did, with who her parents were and what they were, friends were hard things to come by...female friends seemed practically impossible. But that was then...and now thing were different. Her daughter was starting a new life and that's what mattered. Quietly Tara stood making her way to the King size bed her husband had sprawled himself out on minutes earlier, he was already sound asleep. With loving hands she drew the comforter up around his chin kissing his lips tenderly as she too made to lie beside him.  
  
The sound had been soft...any normal man or woman would not have even noticed it. But even after years of retirement senses that should have been rusty picked it up. Eye blazing and alert Tara sat up swiftly listening again. The sound would not come held back by shadows. Yet still she had heard it and with no fear or doubt in her movements she stood from her soft bed and deftly made her way to the door of her room. Silently she opened it and made her way to the den ready to confront whatever or whoever had been unfortunate to enter her home. Stealthily she moved finding not a man...not a woman in the living room...  
  
....but a dog.  
  
The black canine was so dark seeing it in the shadows had been near impossible. If not for the brightness of its blue eyes she would have missed the creature entirely. It stood stiffly its eyes set and cold staring at a picture on the coffee table. The intelligence in those crystal orbs...only acceded by the ice like glare...traces of something else...  
  
...hurt?  
  
Her foot slipped against the carpet and the canine's ears picked up all as it whirled to stare her down. Suddenly the lanky creature seemed much bigger...the muscles rippling and tightening beneath a coat of pure night. From deep within its throat rose a growl a flash of white hot teeth in the dark. The beast gone replaced by something far more frightening the hurt gone from its eyes replaced by cold unadulterated hate and fury...And for one moment a crazy thought passed Tara's mind...  
  
...she thought she was staring into the face of the Death itself...  
  
The thing advanced one step...two...and a wave of feelings hit Tara...hurt...betrayal...hate...wave after wave rocking against her slightly frame. This demon was no dog...she saw this as it stalked from its shadows...a Jackal...how suiting for such godless eyes. Fear quaked Tara and she collapsed to the floor not quite understanding why she should feel so...slowly accepting her fate as the Demon beast advanced. Her only thought and prayer that the screams did not awake her sleeping daughter.  
  
But there was no final leap...no flash of fangs and claws from this aberration. Instead a snarling sound followed by a hateful roar and a large green wolf flew over her prone body. Jaws clamped viciously over the Demon's snout and with a quick roll tossed it straight across the room. Forest green fur rubbed against her cheek where she found tears to be gathering. The wolf nuzzled her face lovingly checking for wounds or a sign to what had frightened her so. The foolish man...so in love, turning his back upon his enemy. The Jackal snarled and landed firmly on its feet lips pulled back in a fiendish grin as it with stunning grace tore forward. It haunches collapsed beneath it and in an elegant arc pounced on Garfield's turned back sinking its fangs into her husband's ear. The wolf howled in pain and ripped away from his wife's hands ignoring a frightened scream from the doorway. The shape shifter tossed the hellish hound from its back and with a quick glance saw his daughter now awake cowering near her still frightened mother. Another growl brought him back and he faced the Demon snarling to it. Blood leaked unto his carpet from his ear and the intruder's front paw. The man formerly known as Beast Boy now stood between the Beast and its only way out. They stared into one another's eyes Garfield becoming hypnotized just as his wife had when he saw the hate burning with in. Minutes passed on silent and after an eternity of silence the creature's ankles tense and it leapt towards its helpless hypnotized prey eyes rolling madly filled with a threat of homicide.  
  
A startled yelp broke the silence as a stone form ripped through the air. A dove composed of white rock hovered threatening over the crumpled Jackal blood leaking slightly from the wound the rock creature created over her left eye. Its gaze fell steadily on the girl her green hair falling wildly about her face. She stepped forward looking to protect her parents in their trance like state. She and the Demon faced off now but Jamie knew...she'd learned from her parents' mistake and avoided its hateful gaze. The wild dog let out a huff of  
  
(laughter?)  
  
agitation and slowly it began to change. Black fur faded form its body becoming smooth like silk and turning a deep blood red. The muzzle shortened melting into the beings face mouth and nose becoming two separate parts. Its arms changed and rippled like fluid the fur shrinking back revealing pale moonlit skin. Hands had replaced its paws and feet enclosed in heavy boots had appeared. It stood the fur still shifting and changing like ripples in a puddle. Hips and breasts filled and waist narrowed in the dull moonlight and where once a demon Jackal growled was a woman enclosed in a blood colored cloak lined with black with ebony spikes emerging from the collar. The woman's hair was blond almost white as she stood bathed in moon beams appearing seemingly for only her. But this was so o difficult to see as a black and red hat (so familiar looking) shielded her face from view and cast heavy shadow over he hair and eyes. In the rim of it were two small pieces of paper...what were they?  
  
She was chuckling.  
  
Raising a hand she bowed deeply to Jamie her hat nearly touching the floor but never falling off. The dove above her shifted and fell to pieces in Jamie's confusion. She unknown stranger stood her face still hidden revealing only a startlingly familiar grin  
  
Before Jamie could blink the Jackal (as she still was whether seemingly human looking or not) leapt up and snatched the picture she'd been staring at earlier from the table top. Making a grab for her Jamie stumbled and watched in horror as seemingly to be made from the very shadow she hid in the Jackal bounded across to room and with a grace leap dated herself out the 3 apartment window glass shattering around her billowing cloak. Glass that in every right should have torn her to shreds merely falling about her in a twisted mockery of rain. Jamie was to the window as her parents breaking from their trance dashed forwards to watch the girl fall sure to splatter against the pavement below. But this did not happen. Instead with amazing reflex a hand lashed out grasping a line of wire allowing her to zip line down to the ground unharmed. Here she stood steady glancing over her shoulder where a few hundred feet up the family nursing the mere flesh wounds she had left watched her. She smiled the picture clutched firmly in her hand and gave another bow. Jamie gasping as a voice sounded in her head  
  
I pray we'll meet again Miss Logan...  
  
With an evanescence of shadow the Jackal faded into the night she was so much made of.  
  
Blocks away a boy waited his outfit so similar...yet the exact inverse of the young woman before him. He spoke dryly to her.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
Removing her hat allowing her hair to flow from beneath it Anya glared at her twin the blood on her right hand and left eyes vivid against her pale skin. She gave a small nod licking her wrist tentatively spreading the red stain.  
  
"Did you get anything?"  
  
She glanced up and nodded extending her good hand where the picture frame was firmly grasped. Removing his hat Alex frowned at this studying it. The girl's parents...younger but still her parents. A green boy and his blond haired girlfriend standing close nearly touching. Garfield's hand was hidden by the frame the camera not capturing it entirely They could be no more then teenagers here. Coldness seeped into his eyes.  
  
"What good is this Jackal? You allowed yourself to be hurt like this to get a god damned picture?!"  
  
He felt w wave of fury through their link such as he never thought possible and stepped back as she lashed out again snatching it from him and shattering the frame against the brick wall beside her. Her eyes burning she showcase the crumpled picture before him...  
  
He took it with shaking hands studying the image closely. Half of it had been folded over hiding the rest of the photo where a young woman stood her hand grasped tightly in the green teen's grasp. It was a strong loving hold...but then why were his eyes gazing so longingly at this blond and not the one he held so convincingly? The hidden woman was pretty if not a bit plain. Very little makeup and pale skin. Big amethyst eyes gazing calmly at the photographer her other hand tucking several strands of purple locks behind her ears. She's so young here Alexzander "The Crow" Zyn thought his eyes locking with his sister's. But it was her...no doubts...  
  
...it was their mother... 


	6. Think About Baseball

Oh. Dear. God. I'm alive!? And I posted a chapter! Go me! Hehe sorry guys I knows its been awhile but life's been hectic and posting has become difficult for me. I'll try to do better I promise!

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Zachary's head jerked up from his half asleep stupor and he stared at the girl before him. Jamie Logan looked quite hurt for he had nodded off just as she was recapping her frightening experiences the late night prior. He gave a slow nod, "I'm listening Jamie…I had a rough night." She gave him a suspicious glance the noon day sunlight glinting off of her eyes, "Did you go out last night?" Her frown deepened when she saw the nod and her face flushed an angry red, "Zak! You promised you'd stop going out alone! If your mother finds out she's going to kill you! This isn't Jump City it's Gotham!"

"She's not gonna find out!" he snapped testily, regret instantly forming a ball in his gut. Jamie wasn't the reason he was exhausted it was his own fault. He gave an apologetic grin and shook his head easing the offended look on her face, "I know Jamie…don't worry about me though, I can handle myself." Looking doubtful Jamie sighed and scanned the schoolyard with her tired eyes. The students were milling about during their lunch hour and seemed quite content with just dozing in the warm September sun. She began to reiterate her story again to the red haired boy but he had already drifted back into a half awake trance thinking of what he had seen the night before…

_Bright eyes glowed blue behind a mask of black, red strands of hair spiking in front of his face shielding his handsome features from view. A pair of gauntlets covered his leather-encased arms guarding him from whatever foe he should encounter. On the back of his spandex shirt, rising from his lower back, a fiery bird was printed. A homage to both his parents' past lives. A bird like his father, and the flames to honor his mother. His fingers gripped the edge of the building tightly. teeth grinding against one another. Scanning the ground carefully he leapt from the sky scrapper and arched gracefully as he fell towards the city streets below. The wind roared in his ears as blood rushed towards his head a small feral grin painting across his lips. The distance between himself and the ground continued to decrease, he was sure to splatter on the pavement below. However, just as the ground was only inches away a blue glow surrounded his feet and with a flip he rocketed back into the sky leaving the blue trail ghosting behind. _

_How long exactly had Zachary Drake been blatantly disobeying his parents' wishes you ask? For several weeks now the call of the "super hero" life style had broken the teen. As he stalked through the nights in these weeks his name was already starting to circulate. The scum of the streets of Gotham whispering the name of some dark stranger in their midst…such a character unheard since the days of the dark knight, Batman…_

_His name was Phoenix._

A blood curdling scream pierced his thoughts and ripped through the soundless night. Whipping his head about, Phoenix dashed lower in the sky to scan the city to see who exactly was in need of his aid. Then he saw it. A young woman cornered in an alley way below him. Four rather large men each sporting a crude weapon of his own leered down at the woman licking their lips suggestively. Zachary snarled down at them and as he neared stalking quietly he could hear their voices.

_"C'mon pretty lady. You know you want it"_

_"If you scream bitch I swear you'll regret it."_

_A growl was lodged deep somewhere in his throat. Allowing it to rise he leapt from the shadows startling the dim witted thugs before him. _

_"I suggest you back off and leave that woman alone."_

_It didn't take long for the men to get over their shock of seeing the boy as the biggest one smirked at the much smaller teen scratching a long ugly scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, "You wanna dance with us little boy? I think it's time you ran home to your mama before you get hurt." The others chuckled at the dim-witted remark and flexed their muscles cracking their callused knuckles threateningly. The Scarred one was young perhaps only a teen himself and if not for the scar (which looked fresh) might have one been handsome. Big, Scarred, and Stupid was obviously the one in charge and as he stepped forward ready to throw a punch Phoenix braced himself for impact, hands slowly glowing azure with energy._

_But it never came._

_A look of unadulterated horror had washed across the large man's face as he looked at the ground where a small slip of paper stuck from the dirt. Across the bridge of his nose a new laceration glinted red. He made no sounds a pain thogh just stared his eyes wide and glassy. With a frown Zak picked it up to find a playing card rimmed with sharpened metal. He turned it in his hands seeing the King of hearts staring back at him…the suicide king. The scarred teen whimpered miserably in the dark alleyway ignoring the looks of surprise and disgust from his comrades._

_"Gods Jackal…nuh-nuh-no! Please!" tears began to stream from his eyes. The name Jackal had seemed to struck some kind of nerve with the group behind him looks of identical horror and shock washing over their features as they scanned the alley way blindly. This was lost on their leader who had crumpled to the ground like an injured child as he looked up at the lamp above the alley. It cast a sickly yellow glow about the darkness. Zachary glanced up and gasped seeing a cloaked figure its face hidden beneath a hat crouched growling like a large feral cat down at the boy. In her hat another card was perched also rimmed with metal looking quite sharp and deadly. She spoke her voice cold and monotone, "We're tired of your shit Steven. We let you go with a warning…We. Only. Give. One."_

_"Oh God…please no Jackal Please! NOOO!"_

_Zak could barely follow what happened next._

_Lashing out her hand the girl broke the light letting sparks shower down casting the alleyway into darkness. With what little light he had Zak could see a blacker shadow pouncing upon the vile man shrouding him in blackness as he screamed in terror. The others ran their horrified screams reaching for the sky. Phoenix squinted in to the dark abyss trying to catch some sight at what was attacking the young thug. However as soon as they started the screams stopped and gave way to whimpers and whines. Flaring with a blue light he bought his hands up to illuminate the alley and found the one the girl had called Steven curled up on the ground whimpering and sobbing. He could not make out what he was saying only hitched gasps about darkness…and a monster. Physically, he was completely unharmed but that haunted horrified look in his eyes told of a much deeper wound. Phoenix stepped towards the broken man when he heard it. A soft growl, which seemed to echo into a roar in this quiet alleyway. When he looked up he found himself staring into the cold blue eyes of a creature both horrific and beautiful in the same instance. A canine like monster with a gem the color of freshly spilled blood, glinting from its sleek black forehead. Its teeth bared for hardly a moment glinting ivory white in the moonlit darkness. Calmly it sat, its long claws pawing calmly…almost with boredom at the dirty street below. Beside it on a dumpster barely noticeable was a black crow…common enough if it were not for the gem also embedded in its head and the brightness of its blue eyes. Bird and Dog looked upon one another glancing briefly at the __Tamaranean boy with disinterest, before (Phoenix rubbed his eyes in disbelief) in a swirl of shadows they disappeared into the night. Now alone, if you did not count the traumatized thug and his fainted victim as truly all there, Zak looked up into the night sky in confusion somewhere in the back of his mind a nagging voice whispering….he had known those blue eyes…_

"Yo! Z! Ya there?"

He snapped from his light doze and opened his eyes to be greeted by another person's face mere centimeters from his own. A crimson blush burned up his skin and he gave a startled gasp pulling away. Acting as if she didn't notice (or perhaps didn't care) Anya Zyn leaned closer her face framed by her fingertips, "Ya ok Z?" If at all possible Zak's blush increased at the sound of the girl's new pet name for him. Incoherent "ums" and "ers" were all he could muster before a new person joined them. Now if you would consider Anya or Alexzander to be a trifle "odd" this boy would probably be considered out right bizarre. A cigarette clamped firmly between his teeth the teen towered over Anya who he had chosen to stand next to. His hair had been dyed electric blue and if that wasn't enough it faded into a pink hue at the tips. His hair color only out staged by its style, combed up into a mohawk that consisted of particularly impossible looking long spikes. I say combed because most hairstyles such as this one need to be gelled maybe in some cases glued to make it stay…this boy's hair however seemed perfectly set to due this of its own accord. His eyes were half lidded and his posture slumped giving him a dull almost dimwitted appearance. All one would need to do would be to look into his eyes (a brilliant emerald green) to see this was not true. They danced and twinkled behind the half shut lids sparkling with unvoiced wit and intelligence. The silent stranger raised an eyebrow at him a metal ring moving with it a trail of grey smoke curling over his lips fluidly. Anya stood from her hovering crouching position over him and seeming only to just notice him gave a wide grin.

"Malachy! I want ya to meet our new friend Z! And that one over there behind 'Zander is Jamie."

Zachary glanced back at Jamie who now seemed to be hiding behind Alex a dull pink tinge to her cheeks as she glanced at the much taller boy. She mumbled a greeting getting a nod in return as the deep voiced teen said "Hey…" He did the same towards Zachary before his long legs folded beneath him and he sat Indian style on the ground. Anya gave a shrug and much to Zak's unadulterated horror and deepest pleasure Anya joined him on the ground…

…more specifically in his lap.

She gave him a wanton little grin her charka glinting brightly in the sun's light. Too shocked to speak Zak's face seemed to have set on fire as he kept any and all thoughts away from anything that could make this situation very VERY embarrassing.

(Think unsexy thoughts…baseball…old people…bologna sandwiches)

Anya had started to talk ignoring his mortified face though he had no clue what she said. Incoherent babble for all he cared. (Liver spots). Right now he was too busy convincing himself he had died somehow and could not for the life of him figure out if he were in Heaven or some type of all to humiliating Hell. (Warts). Anya had turned her attention towards a still pink tinged Jamie giggling at saying something about her hair. Part of him deep down in the back of his subconscious screamed and kicked and jeered…something about kissing? (Math Tests) Kiss? What is this word kiss? His mind seemed to answer back numbly. Then it happened. Anya shifted slightly in his lap causing her shirt to ride up in the back…and her shorts to dip low…first all he saw was a shadow of black…a tattoo from the looks of it on her lower back, then the bomb dropped as her caught a glimpse of the top of her thong poking out of her shorts all thoughts of the tattoo gone. (baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball!baseball! BASEBALL!)

I believe the saying goes saved by the bell…never was it truer than in this situation as a drone echoed from the school informing the milling students that lunch had just ended. Anya gave an annoyed sigh and stoond her shorts instantly covering both her under garments and the tattoo he had barely glanced at. "Damn it…C'mon 'Zander we've got Gym." She glanced over to Zak and gave a smile and a wink, "Talk to ya later Z!" Then she sauntered inside her brother at her side glaring slightly in his direction. Silently, Malachy stood and stealthily slipped back into the school unnoticed like smoke out of a room. By the time everyone had reentered the school Zachary was still sitting, still blushing ignoring the smirking face of his female companion. Had Zak been thinking with his brain…instead of that other thing teenage boys so often think with…he might have noticed something strange…like the fact that Anya (despite her rather decent cover-up job) looked liked Hell warmed over…the once supple pale skin beneath her one eye black and blue beneath her makeup. If this had not been something to be suspicious about then maybe he should have paid more attention to that evanescence of black on her lower back instead of gazing fixed at her underwear… he would have seen the tattoo and what exactly it was of…

…How odd Anya should have a Jackal inked into her back.


	7. Sisterhood

"You sure you're parents don't mind me staying over?"

Jamie looked up and gave a small grin to her companion, "Of course not Anie!" Anya was currently residing on the living room couch feet dangling off the back as she hung up side down a game remote in her hand. On the screen a fighting game flashed and flickered as she combated her new friend. Besides them a clock blinked green the number 10:56 flashing over and over. Tara peaked into the room and gave a small slightly puzzled smile at the blonde teen dangling off the edge off the seat, 'Girl's don't stay up too late…you do have school tomorrow," Blond and green colored head bobbed up and down as the ninjas on screen duked it out viciously. Behind her, her husband wobbled sleepily his eyes half closed until he heard the loud yells and blows coming from the game system. His eyes snapped open and nearly knocked his wife over.

"James? Is that Mech-Tech Ninjas 3000? With over 57 ½ playable characters, 324 stages, and 13 different ultra gory endings!?"

All three girls stared at him as if he had suddenly turned blue, which of course he had not, though a lovely pink tinge had risen to his cheeks, "Not that I still…ya know follow video games and stuff…was…just…ahehe…" Tara gave her husband a tired looked and grabbed his pointy ear and led him from the room, "Don't embarrass her in front of her new friend…" Garfield glared at his wife sulking when a loud cry came the living room where Anya having defeated Jamie was now celebrating….very loudly. With a small smirk Tara let go of the shape shifter's ear, a memory of the young man he once was being brought back as Anya continued to dance about her living room.

Elsewhere, Raven sat at her kitchen table a novel in one hand and her favorite mug in the other. A quiet relaxing night great to read a book, maybe she'd meditate later. However her peaceful silence was interrupted by a long exaggerated sigh and the table shook violently under her tea. Slowly, a single eyebrow raised and she lowered her book, looking about to find her teenaged son had thrown himself across the table glaring at the ceiling unhappily. She put her book down over his face and propped her chin up in her hands, "What's wrong?"

"Mm brd…"

With a roll of her eyes she lifted her book and looked down at him, "I'm bored," he mumbled groaning as she set the book down on his face again. "Alex I know your sister is not your only friend…you two can't always do _everything_ together. You could call Malachy," she said taking her book back. Alex rolled off the table to the floor with a loud thump, "His dad's being a dick…" Raven smirked, "His dad's always a dick sweetie. You could read a book."

"Read them all...and Anie hid the key to her diary."

"You could work on your bike."

"Anya has the tools."

Raven looked at him oddly, "She brought them to a sleepover?" Alex grinned and shrugged before frowning and moaning dramatically, "There's nothing to do!" Finally with a sigh and a shrug Raven went back to her book, "I guess you'll just have to die of boredom then."

"So you like…lived in Egypt for the past year?"

Jamie Logan smiled softly and nodded as Anya sorted through her pictures of Egypt. "So cool…" Anya murmured. Outside the room Tara walked past giving a light knock, "You girls want a snack or something?" Jamie looked giggling as Anya nodded fervently and scrambled towards the door. Down the hall the girls shuffled greeted by two peanut butter sandwiches in the kitchen. Jamie sat with a smile before she noticed Anya looking uneasily at the sandwich, "Whassa mutta?" she questioned her mouth full of peanut butter. "Jamie Logan, that's gross…don't act like your father," Tara scolded before smiling at Anya, "Don't like peanut butter?" The little blond looked up and shrugged, "I dunno…I'm one of those freaky people who die if they eat nuts so I've never had it. My brother gave me a chocolate covered almond once when I was four and I had to go the hospital…was kinda cool…cept for the not being able to breathe thing." Biting her lip Tara quickly took the sandwich tossing it in the garbage and walking to the fridge, "I'm sorry…I didn't know you were allergic," she gave an annoyed sigh, "Damn it I knew I shouldn't have told your father to go shopping…all we have is his tofu crap." Her daughter made a face at the word tofu but Anya perked up a bit, "I like tofu crap." Tara looked at oddly and within minutes Anya was munching on a reheated tofu burger both Jamie and the former titan wearing familiar faces of disgust. "Those are so gross Anya," Jamie mumbled as a ringing sound filled the room. Standing Tara made her to the wall where her videophone hung, "Who would be calling this late?" When she pressed the answer button the screen before her flashed on showing a teenager about her daughter's age with purple hair that hung about his face wildly. His bright blue eyes glinted with a strange light and centered in his forehead was a very familiar red gem…he looked very familiar.

"Hi is Anya there?"

Before she could answer her daughter's friend gave a groan and shuffled over to the screen, "What do you want 'Zander?" The boy looked in her direction and frowned at her, "I'm bored…" Anya half lidded eyes widened and she growled at her twin, "Are you kidding me? Call Malachy!"

"His dad's being a dick…"

"His dad's always a dick…"

"Yea I know…so where's the key to your diary?

"What?! Stay out of my room you freak!"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Fuck you it's my stuff…Stay out of my room AND my diary!"

Alex glared at her before in the back drop a man could be heard yelling, "Damn it Alex leave your sister alone!" Rolling his eyes he looked back at her, "Whatever...actually called to say goodnight. I'll bee by to pick ya up in the morning." Anya rolled her eyes right back, "Next time just call _me_. Good night." She hit the end button and looked back at Tara who was staring at her a little wide eyed. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…my twin brother…he's being a pain in the ass lately." She turned to Jamie and grinned, "Wanna go look at that magazine I brought over?" Jamie nodded and the two girls raced back to her room leaving a very confused Tara in their wake. The tall woman looked back at the phone. What did she me just call _me_ Tara thought. Then she walked to bed trying to remember why that man in the background had sounded so familiar.

All had been forgotten 3 hours later when in the shadows the clock read 3am. Silently, all of the Logan's slept on…Anya however thrashed in her dreams trapped in the throws of a nightmare world far beyond her control…

Blood and oil dripped unto the destroyed floor mixing together in their fall like some obscene dance. All sight and sounds lost on the man as his skin smoked and singed. His gaze resting upon the shattered youth before him…a shell of what she once was. She shrieked and sobbed clawing madly at her own flesh like a rabid animal. Pain was deeply engraved in her eyes as she looked up at him. Flashes of what she once was appearing in his eyes grief engulfing his heart and mind. He could barely even hear the others behind him screaming.

**_"God damn it Vic SHOOT HER!"_**

****

**_"No! Victor don't you dare…Don't YOU FUCKING DARE!!!"_**

The voice of his lover hysterically sobbing and cursing at him rose above the sound of the earth ripping open. With a frightened sob what he once loved as his own looked up at him and reaching out a broken bloody hand she whispered, **"Please…**

****

**_…kill me."_**

_"**Do it now!"**_

****

**_"NO!!"_**

"**Gods Uncle Vic…Please!"**

His canon trembled and he closed his eyes as the tears burned behind them. Slowly, he reopened them and stared into her shattered blue orbs and saw the truth. She was dead…there was nothing left…but still his heart clung to an image…an image of a little girl giggling on his shoulders the happiness on her face knowing no bounds…the love in her heart limitless…the blue glow in his canon faded and the tears began to mix with the blood and oil. Suddenly the earth crumbled beneath his feet and he watched as the ground gave way from beneath her. Her eyes shut tears flying from them as she fell into the chasm below. As madness consumed her and her skin bled red…as her eyes lost all their humanity…as her forehead split open she looked upon him one last time…her last words shrieking throughout the ruin of the tower.

_"**I WANT TO DIE!!!"**_

Anyaawoke with a horrified shriek unaware that miles away her brother did the same. Madly she scanned the room trying to collect herself as the words flashed over and over again in her mind _(I want to die)._ The lights flashed on blinding the meta _(I want to)_. She tried to collect _(die)_ herself but found everything just out of _(I want)_ reach. Jamie was at her side talking to her _(to die)_ soothingly. All of this seemed fuzzy _(I)_ hazy and unreal to Anya as _(WANT)_ she tried to recall all the details of horrible dream. Just _(TO)_ beyond her fingertips ghosting away she saw it…she made a grab at it as her stomach churned and lurched. _(**DIE!!**!)_

Anya leapt up stumbling clumsily into the bathroom, barely making it the toilet where she vomited.

Not in control of her own legs Anya collapsed against the toilet where she sobbed and dry heaved uncontrollably the images of what she saw swiftly fading leaving behind only feelings of the deepest fear and pain. For those few moments Anya truly did wish to die…anything to rid herself of this pain. She dry heaved once and bile rushed into the toilet. One last heave and a hiccup before she felt the hand resting on her back whilst another held back her bed ragged hair. She looked up tears streaming down her face into Jamie's concerned eyes.

"Anya…It's ok."

The teen could feel it bubbling up inside her…she could not stop it if she had the strength to try. She hid her face and began to tremble. At first Jamie thought she was crying…but it was only for a moment until she realized.

Anya was laughing.

It was a screechy hysterical sound and it frightened Jamie quite badly. Just as she was about to fetch her parents Anya lashed out and grabbed her hand, "Wait!" she nearly screamed as she hiccupped again. Slowly her breathing returned to normal and she calmed. After a few moments when she was collected enough to speak she looked up at Jamie's frightened face. The frightened hysterical glint was gone replaced by a calm determination.

"I have to tell you something…I…have to tell you everything."

And so the two sat as Anya confessed everything to her in the early hours of that fateful morning. She transformed…and for several moments as the betrayal glinted in Jamie's eyes their friendship seemed to shatter…only to reincarnate itself moment later. Anya ranted and Jamie listened…and understood. It wasn't until dawn began to break over the horizon that the girls realized how much time had passed. They attempted to crawl back into bed but Tara's voice soon called to them telling them to get ready for school. Both girls turned over groaning identical groans of unhappiness and stared at one another. Dark circles under both their eyes, which Anya noticed were very similarly shaped. A small grin passed over their lips and Anya gave a sigh as she sat up the back of her pajama bottoms revealing very clearly a jackal tattoo. She glanced back at Jamie and felt a surge of love for the slightly younger girl and with a cheeky grin raced her for the showers. And as the door slammed Anya complaining about being the guest a new bond of trust formed between the girls who could've and should've been sisters.


	8. Let the Good Times Roll

"Do you have ANY idea how embarrassing this is for me?"

Timothy Drake gave a small smile at his eldest son and shook his head, "You are over reacting Zak. I won't be here long I promise…I just have to make sure all your transfer papers are in." Zachary shook his head and gave a glare to his father as they continued up the lawn towards school. Of course Timothy never had the experiences of a normal high schooler so he had no inkling to just how mortifying it was to be walking up to school with you father besides you. "I wanna die," the teen murmured unhappily his head hung low. This is of course is why the blaring car horn caused him such a shock he nearly toppled over. Timothy himself jumped slightly and turned toward the convertible in the parking space near by. Instinctively his hand moved up to his empty belt grabbing for a nonexistent birdarang. Inside the car four teens sat each making catcalls and wolf whistles at his son, everyone except a rather tall blue hair teen with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Turning to his son he saw him give the group a friendly smile…that is until the blond girl sitting atop the back jumped down and ran towards him. Instantly the friendly smile turned to a flustered lopsided grin and his face flushed crimson.

"Hey Z," she sort of purred giving him a wink. Her blond hair was atop her head in a high messy ponytail showing over her slender elegant neck. She was dressed in a dark pair of low hip hugging jeans a black midriff top revealing a rather toned stomach and a glittering naval piercing. Behind her the others began to climb out of the car slowly. Seeming to only just notice him the pretty young teen flashed Tim a sparkling smile (he simply ignored how astoundingly sharp her canine teeth were), "Hi there…" Her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle with interest behind her dark sunglasses, "And who are you?" her voice had returned to that odd near purr sound causing Drake Sr. to blush as well. Before Anya could cause any damage, however, Jamie rushed forward to pull her back, "Uhh…Anie this is Zak's _father_." Tim's breathe caught in his throat trying to imagine that Garfield had let his "little girl" out of the house dressed as she was. Her makeup was done very similarly to this "Anie" girl and she adorned a denim mini skirt and a string tank top that showed off more than it really needed too.

A disappointed pout formed on Anya's lips and she gave a nod before turning her attentions back to Zak, "So Z…ya coming out with us tonight?" she asked and then turned back to Tim batting her eyes, "That is if it's okay with_ you _Mr. Drake." Tim couldn't help but give a short laugh and looking to his older son who stared at him with a mixture of hope and dread said, "Be home by 12:30…I'll tell your mother…well…I'll tell her something." An ecstatic grin spread across the teen's face like wild fire and as he turned to the convertible, where all of his friends had scrambled back into, his father gave a small nod towards the car, "New girlfriend Zachary?" The blush returned and he shook his head, "Dad…she's just a friend." Letting out a loud laugh Tim shook his head and shooed his son towards the car, "Sure she is…have a good time and be home by 12:30…I don't think I can stall you mother any more than that." With this said Zak made tracks hopping into the car where Anya snuggled closely up to him giving him a small kitten like grin. It was all Tim could do not to burst out laughing as he winked at his son a knowing look in his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

Zak's question went unanswered as Alex swerved into traffic singing with Anya and now Jamie to the song blasting from the convertible's speakers.

"I don't wanna work…I wanna bang on the drum all day! I don't want to play. I just want to bang on these drums all day."

Zak lashed out quickly and gripped the seat violently. In all reality Alex was a very good driver…but his skills caused him to dart in and out of traffic with ease…well…what Alex considered ease. Fear was etched deeply into Zachary's eyes as his hands gripped the seat trying desperately to hold on. Alex swerved again and Zak slipped before catching himself his hand clasping unto a new part of the seat. For a moment he paid no heed as he was trying to calm his racing heart, but soon he noticed the smoothness and softness of what he gripped. He looked down to see his hand latched tightly (yet gently) around Anya's. Quickly he snatched his hand back his face once again matching his hair, before granting himself a look back in her direction. Anya who only moments ago had been grinning like a Cheshire cat and acting like she was the life of the party suddenly appeared quite subdued and quiet. She herself had pulled her hand away from the seat and now sat looking away from him. On her cheeks she had a dull pink tinge rising. _It's just from the wind_ Zak's mind told him but when Anya turned towards him again giving him a shy smile he felt his own lips pull back slightly as well. He placed his hand back down on the seat, ignoring the drumming base and the other rowdy teens around him, and pushed himself slightly closer to her. A few minutes passed on silently before he felt Anya place her own hand on top of his.

Alexzander was pissed… Over the past few hours he had began to notice something strange occurring. After they had picked up Zachary form school the five had traveled to the mall to hang around and window shop. During this time he found his "little sister" to be unusually quiet and her glances towards the red haired teen did not go unnoticed. Alex ignored the sudden change in attitude figuring she was just brooding …that is until he started seeing little things…holding doors open for her…staring at her when she wasn't looking…_that look_…Alex thought that he knew full well what was going through Zak's mind and he was far from happy about it. For a moment, he reached out slightly grazing over the teen meta's subconscious, before he felt a mental slap hard enough to make him physically wince. He glanced over and saw his sister's bright blue eyes narrowed angrily, her expression no longer contemplative but outright furious. He gave a small cringe when he heard her snap.

_Don't. You. Dare._

He pulled back his mental graspers and turned to send her an apology to find that Anya had not only turned off their mental link, but had ripped herself completely off of his mental plane. His eyes widened in surprise as she stormed past him silently, in the distance a garbage can glowed black and exploded. Worry cast over his mind. When they were not on the same wavelength as one another their powers ran rampant with any surge of emotion.

It took nearly 30 minutes, several exploding garbage cans, and many pleading looks from him to get her calm enough to reattach their wave lengths…but she would _not_ bring down the mental barrier from between their mental link. Alex felt a surge of agitation, which increased 10 fold when he noticed how Zak and Anya walked suspiciously close together. He narrowed his eyes and his charka gleamed as he frowned. He was not going to let her get hurt…not after Trapdoor. _Oh yes…he better watch his back_ he thought silently following the group.

It was at around 11:30 when they found themselves standing outside a brightly lit bar and dance club. Anya's anger and receded (though she had not let up her mental barriers) and she was not practically running towards the door dragging the group behind her. Jamie glanced suspiciously at the door and glanced at her slightly older friend, "Anie…we're not 21…we're not even 18! We can't get in."

It was Alex who laughed finally getting over his bad mood chalking up his sister's irritation to PMS, "My naïve little friend…you forgot Anya and I have _all _the right connections." With this said he walked towards the front of the line flashing the bouncer a bright grin. "Sup dawg?" Jamie cringed visibly, looking up at the large black man from behind Anya. His sour expression however was instantly replaced by a friendly smirk as he stuck out his hand to shake the younger teen's. "Alex my man…howzit going? And who is dis fine young woman witchu ta'night," he thundered glancing at Jamie. Before either Jamie or Alex could answer Anya sauntered forward, "She's with me Jerry. How've ya been?" Jerry's grin grew wider and he winked at the tiny blond lifting the velvet rope, "The taps are flowing and the girls are fine lil' lady. Y'all go on in and have a good time," before they could enter though his expression hardened a little and he snapped the rope down, "Listen up y'all…I'm not gonna be draggin' your lil _underage_ drunk asses outta here so you go easy. Ya understand?" They all nodded excepted for Anya who gave him a little grin and said, "Aw Jer…you have such a way with words." The bouncer gave a loud thundering laugh and ushered them inside.

Strobe lights and lasers flashed throughout the club temporarily blinding Jamie who stuck so close to Anya she may as well have climbed unto his shoulders. Hundreds of people laughed danced drank and yelled having the times of their lives. She felt Anya's fingers wrap about her own as she dragged her away from the group her eyes sparkling mischievously. She sauntered right up to the bar maneuvering her way through the dancing crowd with ease before tapping her fist against the well-polished wood loudly. The bar tender glanced at her and gave a small frown as she shouted out, "_El Tesoro añejo!" _

The Bar keep opened his mouth to says something but with a flick of her wrist Anya produced a card her face grinning up from it seductively. The man studied both her face and the card before leaving and retrieving form his closet a large expensive looking bottle and several shot glasses. He went to pour but Anya's hands closed over the neck of the bottle and she gave a cheeky little smirk, "Leave the bottle." With a shrug of indifference he left leaving Anya to fill the five short glasses and Jamie to gape on, "Anya! We're not of age we can't drink that! Where did you get this ID from!?"

"It's good to have the right friends in the right places." Alex murmured from beside her snatching a shot and sniffing it carefully. He quirked an eyebrow, "Anie this is expensive shit…" She nodded and handed each of the five a glass. Zak took it without argument, as did Malachy, however Jamie stared at it suspiciously, "What is it?" The blond grinned and winked, "Tequila." She raised her glass and clinked it with each of them. A sudden rush filled her as something clicked into place. The wheels of some machine began to twist and turn, rusty from years of misuse but slowly coming back to life. Each felt it though no one understood and as if of their own accord the five simultaneously threw their heads back swallowing the fiery liquid without problem. Even Jamie who had no more smelled a beer then taking a straight shot drank it back smooth as silk. They looked around at one another each knowing but none speaking of it…they had started something…just what it was no one knew.

Tequila is a pallid flame that passes through walls and soars over tile roofs to allay despair!"

Jamie giggled her eyes slightly glassy as she stared at her only lightly tipsy friend who danced circles about the dark laser lit floor. While the green haired girl had only had a single shot and no more she found herself giggly and bolder than ever before. Anya after the first shot had gone on to have 5 more and showed barely a stagger. The two girls swayed and girated to the music giggling and having a great time. However their rhythm snapped when in her clumsy state Jamie tripped over herself and nearly fell to the ground. Before Anya could stop her descent a pair of strong large hands grasped her gently and righted the girl again.

"Why don't you give it a break for awhile?"

Jamie looked up her face blushing bright red, as Malachy looked down at her a small smile on his face. Anya had gone back to dancing around seeing her friend was in good hands. Jamie nodded shyly and made her way over to a table feeling her heart beat in her throat when the tall teen joined her. She barely noticed who it was Anya was making her way over to.

Zak gave a small sigh. There was no word for how confused he felt right now. Over the past few hours at the club he had danced with some girls being as Anya's rapt interest had suddenly gone ice cold. Nursing his drink, he let out another sigh his eyes scanning the floor. His gaze rested finally on the object of his affection and confusion…who was walking his way. His mouth went instantly dry at the site of her. The strobes and laser light lit up about her skin glinting off of her sleek sweat glistening flesh. Her bright blue eyes locked with his and her full red lips quirked up in a tiny smirk. She strolled up to him her hips swaying in beat with the pounding music. A new song began to drum in the background but he could barely hear the thundering base. Only coming up to his collarbone the tiny teen looked up, her eyes sparkling as she took his hands and whispered, "Dance with me." He nodded numbly grasping her hand slightly as she smiled and led him out to the floor. Zak could feel his own lips pulling back into an ecstatic grin as he ignored the hateful stare boring into the back of his head from across the room.

_If you hurt her I'll break your fucking legs._

Zachary jerked to a stop his eyes ripping across the room finally locking with a pair of eyes identical to the ones he had moments ago been gazing into. Identical in all ways except for the outright dislike blazing in these eyes. Alex glared at him from across the club his face blazing with anger. Confusion lit Zak's face not understanding how in any way he could've even heard the other boy from this far across the dance floor. But there was no doubting that the voice had been his and had come in loud in clear. Gazing into the older boy's eyes Zak felt a chill sweep over him his skin running cold. A gentle squeeze on his hand brought him out of the stupor and he looked back to Anya who led him further unto the dance floor. He looked back at the bar to find Alex gone and shook his head in confusion turning back to follow her. Before he could move a pair of strong hands gripped his shoulders and ripped him back. Hot breath pulsed onto his neck as the elder of the twins hissed into his ear, "I _mean_ it." With a quick and hard shove Zak stumbled unto the dance floor beside Anya looking back to catch a glimpse at the angered sibling but finding none.

All thoughts of Alexzander's hatred fled his mind when he felt Anya press up against him. He turned towards her and found a sly little grin working on her lips. Having little to no clue what to do he felt his body relax and allowed her to lead following her fluid motions and she gyrated and danced against him. Once again all sound and space seemed to stop and there was only her. Only her bright blue eyes half lidded and sparkling…only her pale, soft planes of skin touched now with the slightest glaze of sweat and pink tinge of a girlish blush. The soft mounds of her breast pressed up again his toned and well-formed chest he found himself leaning closer towards her. Her eyes shut along with his and their foreheads touched their lips inches…no…centimeters apart.

The sounds of gunshots ripped through the air and the moment shattered. Screams pierced the night and several dozen people ran out the exits dodging the rain of bullets as all others simply ducked for cover. Anya ripped herself from his arms her eyes suddenly wild and dangerous. When the room quieted down Zak found himself staring at a group of men each totting a small arsenal. The son of the Boy Wonder clenched his jaw instantly recognizing the men as the Marlachelli Gang, a group of half witted mob wannabes. The two leaders were Frankie and Tony Marlachelli. Twin brothers who were different as night and day. Frankie an intelligent well to do bully had always fallen short of the big time crime bosses he so idolized. He just wasn't cunning enough…and there was the fact that Frankie only stood at 5'1. Tony who towered over most anyone, while just as mean as his "big" brother was as dumb as Frankie was small. The two had managed to surround themselves with losers more pathetic then themselves and form a small gang devoted to petty crimes and vandalism. Though now looking at them Zak supposed they had taken a step up from their usual activities. Frankie stepped forward (easily distinguished by his short stature) and grin at them all maliciously a machine gun in one hand, "All right folks! I think you all know the routine…any valuables, jewelry, and etc…IN THE FUCKING BAG NOW!" As if to emphasize his point he let off another round of bullets shattering the bottles behind the bar. Zak ducked behind an over thrown table grabbing Anya's hand and dragging her down as well. From behind their barricade the two could hear women crying and men yelling as the criminals grabbed and plundered. Zak tried to strategize a way to go about this when a loud familiar shriek rang out followed by voice uncharacteristically screaming out, "Jamie! Get your fucking hands off her." Zak peaked around the table to find Malachy being held by three of the men fighting viciously as Tony dragged Jamie up against himself. Panic enveloped the teen's mind and he began to charge up a star bolt out of desperation turning to tell Anya to run for it…

…to find her gone.

Then the lights went out. Gunshots and screams rose up from the club dance floor as several more people escaped the nightmare. By the time the lights were back on dozens of people of cleared out and Jamie was gone. Malachy stared in shock before a smirk rose up on his lips and he began to chuckle. Frankie turned towards him and screamed, "Shut up!" Malachy laughed louder giving Zak the impression the odd punk had lost his mind. Smoke curled about the red head's feet as he lost his bolt and began to scan frantically for his friends. He waved his hands to clear the smoke wondering where it was coming from when he noticed…

…it was pouring from Malachy's mouth.

Frankie backed up a few steps and the thugs released the tall teen who cracked his neck and knuckles. The smoke began to shift and change colors the shape of a crab forming in several spots. He stopped laughing and whispered, "You guys are so fucked."

A snarl ripped through the air and they all looked up to see Jamie clinging to a rafter a large black dog in front of her. With a fluid leap it pounced forward towards the group teeth sinking directly into Frankie's arm slamming him to the floor. The rest of the group opened fired but their aim was off due to the smoke which now filled the room. What bullets did come close to the jackal instantly glowed black and shot back at the criminal's hitting hands and legs, crippling the group…but never killing. Zachary watched on in amazement as shadows dropped and danced amongst the smoke when a figure approached. Is hand blazed blue and he aimed a bolt only to hear Jamie shout, "Zak don't shoot!" The figure emerged revealing Malachy with Jamie in his arms. He looked to the other boy and shouted, "Jackal and Crow will handled this we gotta get outta here!" As if on cue a figure appeared in a swirl of shadow next to Malachy a familiar masculine voice yelling, "Let's go!"

The four ran towards the glowing red of the exit sign only for Zachary to stop. He had heard something. Then he heard it again…a high-pitched whine except it rose to a cry…of a human voice. He ran back to find a crumpled figure amongst the smoke on the floor. A fedora hat hid her face but a small stream of blood ran down her one cheek. Instantly he remembered the girl from the alleyway and ran towards her. Towering over the prone body was Tony who raised his fists ready to slam them onto the girl's head. "No!" He hadn't meant to yell but he did anyway his voice low and angry a stream of blue energy shooting from his eyes. The stream caught the large man full in the chest sending him flying backwards giving Zak a chance to dash forward and grab the injured fighter. Gripping her tightly he rose from the ground and flew from the club.

"Cancer! Where is she!?" Malachy's mouth dropped open a bit and shook his head as he placed Jamie to the ground, "I don't know Crow…she said she'd meet us out here!" Jamie watched Alex's face change from one of fury to complete horror and worry, as he turned ready to run back into the smoking building. Before he could though the wood above the door shattered and splintered and with a small blue explosion Zak burst through with a person in his arms. Alex shouted out in protest as he dashed towards them, the half alien setting her down and removing her hat. Zak's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Alex just as the girl's eyes fluttered open a large gash on her head slowly bleeding. He looked back down at the girl and whispered, "Anya?"

And so after Anya's minor wound was bandaged they sat in that alleyway and much like Anya had done with Jamie, Alex told Zachary the truth. This time adding in what Anya left out…Cancer. Cancer was Malachy's code name reflecting his amazing power to create smoke of any kind. A teenage meta Malachy had met the twins when they were quite young instantly befriending the strange pair and in a strange twisted way becoming like a third sibling to them. Their mother seeing how neglectful the boy's father was instantly took him in as well, caring for him as if he were one of her own children.

So here they were…alone in the middle of the night, in the middle of Gotham just sitting quietly. No one knew what to say…no one knew what to do. That is until Jamie spoke up.

"This is it…"

The four remaining teens looked at her in confusion not quite getting what she was saying. "Er…Jamie…what's it?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow. The green hair girl turned towards her eyes determined, "This is what Zak and I have been waiting for…you three know who we are…who our parent's _were_…we can make it happen!" A smile formed on Anya's face and she nodded standing beside the younger girl. Zak however looked at them in confusion, "Guys…what are you both talking about!?" Anya turned towards him with a grin and outstretched her hands, "We'll be the new one…the next generation…

…the new Teen Titans!"

For a few moments there was silence before Alex stood and glared at his sister, "Are you out of your mind? Jackal no one was even supposed to find out about what we've been doing…now you want to establish it with the public? We'll be bogged down with media we'll be under the spot light constantly…we'll…we'll."

"We'll do it."

All eyes turned to Malachy his lips pulled back into an out of character smile. He sauntered over to his gaping best friend and put his arm around him,"Alex…think of all the chicks who will idolize you…think of the perks." For a moment he seemed ready to argue again before sighing in defeat, "I guess I've been out voted." His twin began to cheer and celebrate about the quiet alleyway along with Jamie. Alexzander smiled slightly at the two before looking up at the moon and frowning. He gave a whistle silencing the two girls and jerked his head upwards, "Guys we can talk about this later…it's late and we have to get home before our parents flip." The group nodded randomly and began to make their way from the alley before Zachary stopped and shrugged, "I gotta head the opposite way of you guys…I'll see you all tomorrow…not a word to the parents right?" Once again he received tired nods from his group of friends and he gave a small wave and started on his way home.

"Z! Wait!"

Twirling about, he watched as Anya ran towards him her eyes bright even in the darkness, "I'll walk with you…" she said slightly out of breath. Behind her Alex opened his mouth to protest but was silenced when she looked to him.

_Please 'Zander?_

His mouth shut and he gazed at her, his face showing her his concern.

_Is he what you want Anie?_

_…yes…_

Finally with a sigh he gave her a small somewhat sad smile and nodded waving to her, "I'll see you at home sis…" With a grin the demi demon linked her arm with the half alien and started towards his home.

Anya stood gaping the large mansion in front of her towering high above her head. While Raven and Victor had made sure neither twin was ever in want they had never been rich. The gorgeous house was decorated in an old time gothic style buttresses and gargoyles décor hanging off the stately home. Zachary noticed her awestruck gaze and blushed slightly, "Well this is it."

"…you guys are loaded…"

The meta let out a gentle laugh and walked up the steps towards the front door, "Well when your father is the soul heir to Wayne Enterprises…" Anya nodded numbly craning her neck to see what kind of car (or cars) the boy's family had in his garage (which looked like a small house itself). Suddenly though she turned back towards him a small blush creeping up her face as she now realized that their night had drawn to an end. The two gazed at one another for a few moments before scratching his head nervously Zak said, "Well...er…I guess…good night." A flash of something (disappointment?) crossed the girl's face before she smiled slightly…almost sadly, "Yea…good night I guess." She turned to leave, her back retreating into shadow when Zachary lashed out slightly, "Anie wait!" She turned her blue eyes shining beautifully in the moonlight her blond hair fallen from its ponytail framing her high cheekbones. Slowly she walked back to the porch standing in front of Zachary. The porch light cast a glow over the two and Zachary cleared his throat trying to hide his blushing face, "I…had a really…**really **good time tonight… Even with the whole bust up thing." Anya let out a gentle little laugh and nodded, "I had a great time too Z…" Zak shook his head and tried to find the words, "What I mean is…I had a really good time…with you." Anya smiled widened a little and she stepped just a tiny bit closer, "I had a really good time with you too Z… you're a really sweet guy." Suddenly Zachary realized how close they were standing and memories of their dance filled his head, which was once again leaning towards her own. "I really like you…" he whispered his eyes half shut and before she could answer he pressed his lips against hers. It was a chaste and sweet kiss…not too long…but he lingered just long enough to say everything he could not put into words. Gradually, he pulled away staring at her full red lips that had parted slightly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him before a confused expression crossed her face and she said,

"…Your mom has really **REALLY** bright green eyes…"

Zachary raised an eyebrow before a horror struck look consumed his face and he looked at his watch to find that it was now 1:30 in the morning and he was an hour late. He swerved about to see his mother standing in the 2nd story window, eyes glowing such a bright shade of emerald they might be seen from a mile away…

She. Looked. Furious.

The curtain fluttered back over the window and he knew full well his mother was storming down the hall towards them…every second getting closer. He looked back to Anya desperately, who was biting her lip, sheepishly. In the window above the door she could see the boy's angry mother storming down the stairs and was about to turn heel and run when suddenly the doorknob began to glow black and a voice sounded in her head.

_You have 20 seconds._

She glanced back to see a large crow staring at her from atop a lamppost and sent it an ugly stare. Before her face broke out into a grin. She whirled on her panicked beau and before he could protest crushed her lips against his own.

If the first kiss had meant anything this one had meant _EVERYTHING_. As her mouth moved against his own Zachary buried his fingers in her long hair holding her as closely to his body as he could. Her hands locked around his neck and one of his own removed itself from her hair and cupped the small of her back.

_5 seconds._

Both teens opened their eyes and with a final kiss broke away Anya making her way off the porch just as the door slammed open revealing an outraged Kory Drake. Green eyes blazing she pointed a finger at the girl who she'd just witness "taking advantage" of her son and yelled, "You keep your hands off of him you little tramp!" Zachary yelled at his mother but it was drowned out by a loud clap of thunder in the distance and as if by magic it began to down pour. Anya was instantly soaked but she seemed not to notice it…nor the enraged alien woman who was still screaming obscenities at her in both English and her native tongue. She just kept her gazed locked with Zachary's smiling at him lovingly. Kory followed her gaze and wheeled on her again, "Oh no! You just get off my property and don't you go near my son! You…You Ozblorgack Flarneck!" Anya laughed lightly before twirling about her face up to collect the rain. And with a graceful flick of a wrist tapped her hat upon her soaked head. She glanced back only once and sent her new love a wink before dancing out of the yard into the storm a black crow flying off a post and perching upon her shoulder. Kory continued to rant at her son…but it went unheeded as the love struck teen just smiled at the Jackal's retreating shadow.


	9. Dangerous Pizza

The fire roared and crackled as it spread, swallowing the house. Walls fell like papier-mâché under its fury when the Gotham City Fire department gave to word to pull out. They could no longer deny the fire's power and knew attempts of rescue now were but in vain. This however was no comfort to the wailing mother as she watched on in absolute horror as her home crumpled to the ground. Her husband his face streaked with tears and soot held her back burying his head into her hair in misery. Inside they knew their child….their only son…faced a fate they could not protect him from. A familiar scene to those who have been with us from the start of this tale. But then…that tale had an obvious difference. There would be no hero this time. No brave man running from the flames a bundle in his arms. No…this time…no human could save the child.

The father held his wife close removing his face from her tresses to turn her away from the sordid scene. He looked up at the burning building and felt his heart skip a beat. Floating there amongst the flames was a boy. A masked teenager surrounded in a blue glow zipping from window to window. Suddenly the teen looked up and the man followed his gaze and gasped as a large shadow spread across the sky. A giant stone eagle hovered above his old home before it let out a cry and disintegrate the dirt covering the flames. Another took its place and did the same. Then two more and slowly the fire started to calm. Filled with a renewed hope the fire fighters began battling the flames fiercer then before as above them the red haired teen shot towards the ground landing near the man. A strong sense of hope filled the father and he shouted to the strange meta teen.

"Please! Please my son is inside…Gods he's only two! Please help him!"

The leather-clad teen turned towards him his masked eyes not showing the true despair he felt. He glanced up and shook his head. They could save the building maybe…but whatever was in there…there was no way…then the 10th story window shattered.

And a large black shadow fell from it…

The man's wife screamed as the dog plummeted to the ground its jaws clamped tightly on the back of her son's shirt. The teenager beside them shouted and just as he took off the canine snapped back its head tossing the toddler into the air…only for it to change and a girl to takes its place, a hand lashing out to grab the boy's shirt again. One of the stone eagles shot down towards the falling woman but neither the eagle nor the teenager would reach her in time.

Another ebony shadow ripped through the air…a crow fastened its talons in the girl's long red and black cape. Then he too changed, a teenage boy in his place. But with the momentum he had he pushed the descending girl into the brick wall of the building, where she grabbed hold ending her plummet. Before anyone could say a word the teenager was gone a crow circling above them. The girl shifted again and leapt to the ground as a jackal, upon her back riding safely the man and woman's son.

With a hysterical scream of relief the mother dashed forward and grabbed her frightened baby in one hand in the other yanking the dog girl forward in a tight embrace.

"Oh god…oh god thank you!"

The wild canine pulled away and gave a nod the gem glinting in her forehead before disappearing in a swirl of shadow. The boy's father came to his son and held him crying into his dirty ashy hair. He turned to thank the group who had saved his son…

…but found nothing but darkness…fire engine sirens blaring in the distance.

"Jackal?"

Zachary "Phoenix" Drake landed atop a building, blocks away and found a shadow perched upon the edge. She coughed for several moments before trying to stand and crumpling to the edge. Zak rushed towards her catching her shuddering frame, "You're hurt!" he cried out and picked her up bridal style cradling her as if she might break. Anya chuckled and gave a weak cough batting him with a hand, "I am fine Phoenix….just a little smoke…now put me down." She coughed again and Phoenix settled her to the ground kneeling there with her. Then completely ignoring the stupidity of the move removed his mask revealing his concerned blue eyes, "Anie…are you sure you're ok?" She laughed gently and lifted her ash caked eyes to his before leaning over and kissing him lightly. He kissed back with equal care wrapping his arms about her small body and holding her close. The broke away and Anya with nimble fingers spread his mask back across his eyes. She sighed and settled against him gazing out at the lit city, "I'm fine…now."

A building away from this happy scene a monstrous shadow stood amber eyes filled with hate and loathing. His shadow a mockery of a man hung like a veil over the night as his lips pulled back into a snarl at the sight of the happy couple. A human fist lifted into the moonlight and came down shattering the concrete below his fingers. A growl filled his throat and he could feel his legs itching in preparing to jump to the building below. A hand rested upon his shoulder and a voice hissed in the shadows, "Not yet Baby. Don't worry…Mommy will get her back for you…" Blue eyes narrowed behind him…

"I promise."

A week or so passed and the times were uneventful. The New Teen Titans ("I'll work on the name!" Crow had yelled at some point) had seen this as a welcome break. After all 7 robberies, 2 sludge monsters, a fire, and a rather interesting character who called him Mr. NutterButter all in the space of 2 weeks and they were at their wits end. And it was getting quite hard to explain to their parents exactly why they came home smelling of ash and looking like they'd been hit by a Mac track every other night. But not that this mattered. Right now there was only one thing and that one thought was in all five of the teen's minds.

Pizza.

"I want pepperoni!"

"Mushrooms!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Mushrooms!!!"

"Anya! Alex! I swear if y'all don't shaddup I'm gonna throw ya both out the window!"

"BUT (S)HE STARTED IT!"

You see it had been Victor's bright idea that the four of them should have a "family night" and go out for dinner. The unanimous decision was pizza (unanimous because apparently Raven's groan of disgust had been interpreted as a yes) and the four had packed themselves into Cyborg's newest "baby." _Well_ Victor thought his eyes narrowing _Five of us…_ he shot a small glare at the brooding blue haired teen in the back seat before reaching a hand up and swiping at the kid, "Are you SMOKING IN MY BABY!!??" The resulting argument lasted for the rest of the ride to the pizza place.

Victor screaming at Malachy for "defiling his baby."

Anya/Alex screaming at Victor for trying to smack Malachy.

Raven screaming at Victor for driving like a complete psycho.

…and Malachy…just glaring at everyone (gee I wonder why Raven likes him so much?)

Maybe if they hadn't been screaming so much they would've seen the two families already seated inside the pizzeria.

"John you little freak! CUT IT OUT!"

Across the table, an orangey skinned child glared at his older brother with his bright green eyes and turned to his mother yelling, "Mo-OM! Zak just called me a freak!" Kory gave her older son a look and frowned, "Zachary! Don't say that to you brother." With exasperated sigh Zachary growled out, "He keeps throwing spitballs at me! I can't stand him!" As mother and sons began to squabble Tim did the fatherly thing to do…

…go by Garfield.

"God! How hard is it to follow simple instructions! I said NO CHEESE! Tofu! Vegan pizza! How hard is this!" Tim laughed and sipped his soda throwing an arm around his green friend shaking his head, "They never get it right…why do you bother?" Garfield frowned unhappily glancing at his embarrassed wife and daughter as Tara answered for him, "Cause he's an asshole. Garfield jus scrape the damn cheese off and stop making a scene!" Jamie chuckled under her breath and glanced across the restaurant at Kory as she attempted to separate her feuding sons she took no notice as another family walked in ordering at the counter several feet away, "We're not the only ones at least."

Back at the Drake table the feuding had broken off from the three of them and now rested solely with the mother and her elder son. Jonathan sat pouting in boredom glaring about the pizzeria when he saw another family. An evil grin spread across his face at the sight of the blond teenaged girl standing with them and with an innocent tone he questioned, "Hey Zak? Isn't that your girlfriend?" The red haired teen's face went ash white as his mother stopped screaming and turned to see the "hussy" walking towards them

At the counter Anya sat drumming her fingertips before taking notice of her pale-faced beau. She shot him a warm smile and began walking over towards him a confused expression painting her face when Zak began to wave his arms gesturing for her to stop. Then she saw his mother. Kory Drake looked as mad as a hornet. Now most girls would take a hint and walk away… Anya took the hint alright…there was no denying the hate burning in Kory's eyes. Across the room Tim could see what was happening and began to start over to intercede. Now the smart thing to do would be to just walk past and pretend she didn't know him. But while Any hadn't been mad _that_ night…she remembered quite clearly what the boy's mother had called her…so she marched right over to the table…

Kory glared hatefully at her and snapped, "Go. Away. You. Little. Whore." A smirk roared across the demi-demon's face and as her brother shouted mentally to stop…as Raven turned to see where her daughter had gone…before Tim could restrain his wife…Anya kissed Zachary full on the lips. Kory stood the stool flying across the room and as if Anya hadn't added enough salt to the wound she broke away from the lip lock and sneered…

"Go fuck yourself."

Anya was against the wall in a second.

"Kory!"

"Mom!"

Now on the other side of the pizza place all Raven saw was her only daughter held up by some lunatic. So she did the only sensible thing.

And launched a chair at the woman.

The glowing black chair caught the former titan off guard and tossed her to the floor leaving Anya to fall down the wall gasping. Out of reflex of seeing his wife drop Tim lashed out and grabbing a knife flung it point blank at her attacker. Now also not thinking Victor grabbed Raven and tossed her aside shooting a laser towards the black haired punk who had just tried to kill her.

When your friends are in jeopardy you act out of instinct and that's just what Tara and Gar did. A stone hand reached up and grabbed the woman as a large green cheetah pounced upon the African man. In the chaos no one heard the teens screaming at his or her parents to stop…until gunshot rang out through the air. The adults turned towards the unhappy owner of the pizzeria who now had a shotgun aimed at them, "GET OUT!!!" They looked around to find the restaurant in shambles and their children staring at them in shock. Slowly the six "adults" ambled outside dragging their families…they were far too embarrassed to even look at one another.

Once outside Garfield feeling quite sheepish looked to the violet haired woman he and his wife attacked and opened his mouth, "Listen I'm sor…" he mouth could not find the words to finish though. There before him _she_ stood…like a dream he had so long ago. She looked so much older…but it was _her_. She stared at him in the same manner, fear and regret mirrored in her eyes. Neither could speak, neither could even breathe…it was finally Tara who whispered.

"Raven?"

Everyone instantly looked up and the silence that followed was thick and tense. They were bruised and battered and due to their fight covered in pizza sauce and toppings. Kory's eyes filled instantly with tears, and as if forgetting that the woman and hit her with a chair dashed forwarded and crushed the smaller one in a hug, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Raven!"

Hesitantly Raven hugged her back a few tears springing to her own eyes as the group continued to gape, cry, and stare. It was everything and nothing like what Raven had pictured coming home would be like…__

Home… 

She liked that word.

In the span of a second the moment was shattered as a tangle of sticky goo splattered against the old friends tossing and binding them to the ground. The others dashed forward without their children to help but soon found themselves covered in the same substance. They struggled and cursed some ordering their children to run for cover. Silence fell when a shadow covered the ground. Tara looked up and screamed. There atop the shattered pizzeria was a boy…

With 8 spider like legs extending from his back.

The brown haired amber-eyed teen laughed and scrambled down the side carrying on his shoulder a middle aged blond woman. She had a small potbelly and her chest sagged with age. Crow's feet plagued her eyes along with a hideous amount of eye shadow. She wore a mini skirt and a halter-top and seemed to forget the fact that she was NOT 16. Tim's frown deepened…she looked so familiar. She gave a horrendous cackling laugh and waved a manicured hand at them before shouting out in a nasally voice, "Hi Robbie-Poo!" What color was left drained from Tim's face and he gulped, "Kitten?"

Kitten dropped gracelessly from her son's back and sneered at them all, "Well isn't this a sight! All my OLD friends…" she glanced at Kory and smirked, "See age spit in your face girly." Starfire's eyes blazed and anger flared but before she could retaliate a wad of goop shot out from the teenager's hand and silenced her. Kitten smiled fondly at him and ran a hand through his auburn hair, "Poor poor Travis…my baby's got quite a bone to pick with all of you doesn't he?" She ripped her gaze towards them and snarled at Star, "Well…with your brat that is." She sauntered up to them and poking Kory in the head snarled, "Your worthless excuse for a spawn STOLE my poor Trapdoor's girlfriend…and now…he's going to fix that…starting with each and every one of you!" She threw her head back and cackled again her son joining in as well when from the side a voice shouted.

"I don't think so!"

The duo of villains turned towards the noise and let out a bratty identical growl. There stood the source of their problems clad in a leather suit a mask hiding his eyes. Behind him stood Jamie in a jump suit of purple and green a large G on her chest and next to her Malachy, smoke lazily dripping from his open lips. And framing the little group shrouded in black and red "The Carrion Twins" grinned psychotically, Anya toying with a lock of Phoenix's hair. As annoyed as the villains were, the former hero's were shocked but there was no time to worry for these things Zachary knew. And with a snarl he shouted the words, which truly let it sink into his parents.

"Titans…GO!"


	10. What's the Worst That I Can Say?

Hey all! Figure it is indeed time to explain some things about our friendly neighborhood demi-demon twins. Yes Raven and Garfield are their parents…there is no weird trick here with Terra being Anya's mom (this was asked due to Anya's hair/eye color) Anya's bond hair and blue eyes are in fact inherited from none other than Garfield (Beast Boy). You heard right Gar wasn't ALWAYS completely green. Thanks mostly to this site I was able to find out that in one comic book series Garfield once was a blond haired blue-eyed little boy. However to save him from a horrible sickness his parents used an experiment on him, which turned him green and gave him shape-shifting powers. This is why Anya has blond hair. She inherited her father's original hair and eye color.

The Titans ran at the two eyes blazing. With a lash of web Trapdoor shot his mother back unto the building safely and turned to face them, a grin spread across his face. Anya launched herself at him her foot outstretched only for his fingers to close around it. With a swift twirl on his spindly legs, Travis launched her into a group of trashcans his smirk widening as she skid across the asphalt. His enjoyment of this distracted him long enough for Phoenix's attack to hit. The blue star bolt singed and tossed the arachnid teen causing him to yell out painfully. He turned his attention back to the group and shot a blast of web at the alien boy while lashing out at the stone monkey that was flying at him from his right. Zachary dodged the web and shot back down at the meta hoping for an aerial assault only for two legs to fly seemingly from now where and pin him to the ground.

Phoenix let out a grunt of pain as his back collided with the concrete creating a small hole. To his right he saw Jamie (better known now as Golem) struggling in a mass of sticky web. To his left Malachy was creating a haze of noxious blue smoke about the spider like boy hoping to distort his vision. But Phoenix could see the blazing hate in Travis's eyes and he braced himself for impact as a pointed leg rose above his heart. Then it plunged down…

…and would have pierced right through his body had Jackal not flown out from behind the meta in canine form teeth bared. She pounced upon the upper part of Travis's left 3rd leg causing his aim to fail and the appendage plummeting down at Phoenix to embed itself in the concrete above his head. Trapdoor howled in agony as strange green blood flowed from his leg to which Anya bit on viciously. He swung about his body trying to dislodge the enraged demon dog, but she held tight sinking both tooth and claw into his segmented leg. His human hands would've attempted to pry her off had they not been busy swatting at the large crow circling above his head dive-bombing him from above.

Trapdoor's eyes were wide with panic and pain, he could vaguely hear his mother screeching at him from above but it was all a haze. His mind was blurred and thoughts slurred with the after effect of inhaling Cancer's fumes. His leg felt on fire and blood was beginning to leak into his eyes from the shallow wounds on his head. With a roar of fury he lifted his leg to which his old girlfriend bit so firmly and smashed it into the side of a building over and over and over. Yes it cause pain but hope filled his mind and his sadist grin returned as he watched Jackal's body smash into the brick along with his leg. Slowly her grip loosened and she released crumpling to the ground in pain. With a loud laugh Trapdoor raised a balled up fist and knocked the pesky bird away with ease and raised his sharpened leg again above Anya's now human and injured form.

"Say good night girlie."

He stabbed at her only for her to roll to her side allowing him only to catch the smallest part of her upper arm. With eyes glowing white Anya whispered under her breath a voice echoeing her own behind the monstrous spider.

"Azarath…"

"Metrion!"

And together they shouted, "ZYNTHOS!"

Travis's raised an eyebrow before letting out a horrified shriek as a old Volkswagen glowing with a black aura plowed into his side sending him flying. At the same time a large concrete lion roared threateningly and pounced down at him from atop a dumpster and a starblast seared into his side. As if any of this were not enough the air around him began to fill with an orangey color haze, which smelled of rotten, peppers. He coughed and gagged and stumbled tripping himself over his many legs before he managed to escape the fog. Eyes watering and face bloodied he howled insults and sobbed in hate before with an awkward leap he was again next to his mother. With an overly dramatic cry Kitten flung herself on her sons shoulder sobbing about her poor baby before turning to the group below her, "You'll regret this! No one does this to us!" Travis gather his mother up upon his shoulder as she continued to scream, "NO ONE!!!!" And then they were gone.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"This…sucks."

All eyes turned towards Crow who was attempting to dislodge his sister from her imprint in the wall. Anya was bloody and bruised and put lightly looked like hell…but then again as they all observed their tattered and battered forms the rest had to agree they all did. "Why is it so friggen' quiet?" Crow snapped staring around. Then it dawned on them and with sheepish expressions they turned and met their parents' shocked and angry faces. Jamie felt her face flare red and she gave a nervous little laugh before outstretching her hands and gesturing to the group.

"Umm…Surprise?"

"How could you be so IRRESPONSIBLE!? So ignorant!? Have you all lost your minds or are you honestly this STUPID!?"

Anya's lip curled up into a sneer and her eyes narrowed into a glared directed at the older man. She opened her mouth sure to protest being spoken to like this by someone she barely knew. But all that came out was a strangled howl and her mother finished healing her arm and grabbed her pointy ear and began to twist.

"One word Anya Metrion…just one and I swear I'll rip it off."

"Lemme go!"

Raven did and glared right back at her as she began to yell, "What's the difference you're gonna say the same thing when we get home! Why should some stranger do it too!?" A dark strong hand fell to her shoulder and forced her to turn around as Victor's voice sounded out, "No…when we get home we're gonna kick both your little asses…so you best listen now." Anya and Alex gulped a little and settled down quite nicely. The former superhero group had managed to grab their children and get them away from the scene before any media had shown and caused a fuss over the oddly costumed teens. Kory had instantly volunteered their home (being the largest) as a rendezvous point where they could treat their children's wounds…and considering the mood they were in now maybe inflict some new ones.

The job of reprimands had fallen upon Tim's shoulders almost naturally. Tara hid a small smirk at this, not even a few hours and things were already falling back into place. She wiped the small smile away though and cast her daughter a stony severe look only to be greeted by sleepy half lidded eyes and a loud yawn. Glancing over her shoulder the rock mover's expression softened, it was late and the children had been through a lot. She sighed and stood glancing over at their former leader.

"Tim…it's late…they're exhausted. We can finish this in the morning."

The dark haired man nodded and ran his fingers down his chin trying to hide his own yawn. The families stood but before any could make their way to the door Kory was on her feet as well shaking her head furious as she dragged them all back, "No absolutely not! You will all stay here tonight. I have not waited nearly two decades for us to meet and only to have you all run off again." She smiled sadly tears glinting in her eyes, "Raven Tara and I shall have a cup of tea and speak of what has happened all these years…the children can use the spare rooms and sleep."

Nodding numbly the teens stood making their way up the staircase silently, all realizing just how tired they were. Absentmindedly, Anya linked her fingers into Zachary's earning her an unseen glared from Starfire and an exasperated sigh from her mother. Once they were gone Raven was instantly engulfed into one of Star's traditional bone crushing hugs as the Tamaran woman began to absolutely bawl. The group began to laugh heartedly as the darker woman attempted to dislodge the hysterical alien's grip, "Star….air…need…air!" Kory let go eyes still laced with unshed tears and she sniffled happily, "I-I-I….I shall go make the Pudding of Happiness!" With this said Kory literally floated from the room towards the kitchen ignoring the helpless looks everyone cast after her. Tim stretched and yawned, "Well I need to get to bed!" He dashed off quicker then anyone could possibly imagine as Tara followed close behind, "I…er…need to shower." Victor ran after her, "Me too!" Now Garfield would have followed had he not been surrounded by a black glow and lifted from the floor, "Hey! What the!?" Raven directed at him a dry deadpan look, "I'm not suffering through this alone…you're gonna eat that crap too." Defeated as he was now hanging upside down the green man sighed and nodded before giving the demon woman before him a lopsided grin that years ago would make her heart melt. Her expression softened and the glow faded as she gently set him back down. "BB?" Gar cringed slightly at the use of his old nickname and looked at her unsurely, "Yea Rae?"

"We need to talk."

Meanwhile upstairs the teen metas that had cause this whole mess sat about Zachary's room. Their faces reflected their exhaustion…and something else. A sadness, they looked so overwhelmed, even the normally stoic Malachy wore and expression of someone who was lost. Finally, the silence was broken by Zachary, who sat Anya curled up in his lap, "I can't believe it's over."

Instantly Anya ripped away from him eyes wide and shocked, "Over? Over?! Z you can't be serious!" The half alien stared at his girlfriend in surprise and scratched the back of his head, "Anie…you heard them! It's over! They'll never allow us…"

"Fuck that!"

Running a hand through his red hair he stared at her sadly as she stormed across the room. She paced furiously; casting them all livid looks her eyes like that of a wild-trapped animal. She stopped her glare intensifying.

"I don't care what you all do…but I will _always_ be The Jackal. It's part of who I am and has been for three god-damned years! What they say, think, or do cannot …will NOT … change that. If you all are willing to go back…then fine. But. I. Will. Not. We took an oath! We promised ourselves to protect this city and the people in it. If any of you regret this then speak up! What happens at the next fire? Or the next robbery? We just shrug our shoulders and say 'mommy and daddy said no!?' We let who ever it is that's the victim die because we're too afraid to disobey our parents?!" the feral look in Anya's eyes increased and she shook her head her voice rising an octave or two, "No…nah-uh…no fucking way! This is OUR city. This is OUR job now!"

Silence over fell them again broken only by the demi-demon's hitched near hysterical intakes of breath. Slowly, Jamie was first to move standing and walking towards the middle of the room her hand outstretched. A small smile crept across Anya's face and she took it as Jamie shared a familiar smirk with her, "Let's make it official then?" Instantly, Alex was on his feet followed by Malachy both taking their place in the circle hands grasped amongst the others.

Then there was one.

All eyes fell on Zachary who stared one in a mix of uncertainty and awe. Jamie cast him a small smile, "Well Zak? What's it gonna be?" Then Anya added a little kitten like grin exploding on her face, "C'mon Fearless…what are we gonna do with out you?" And so the final hand joined into their circle.

Of course, decisions such as this could not wait until morning so the group set off to the first floor. Their eyes focused and determined as they searched for their parents to let them in on their opinions of the matter.

No one was ready for what they found…

Zachary went to push the pallor door open only for Alex's hand to reach out and grasp it disallowing him to open it any further. Confused looks drawn across their faces the others peered into the small crack and were able to make out Raven and Gar's forms in the room. They were talking animatedly. Now they knew how wrong it was to eavesdrop but the temptation was too great, especially when names were mentioned.

"So Anya and Alexzander actually made the toilet explode!? That's great!"

Garfield burst into a loud commotion of laughter ignoring the glare he was receiving, "It was NOT funny Garfield…they were suspended for three weeks!" If the green man before her and heard a word he made no sign of it as he rolled about the floor laughing, "But…hehe….making the principal's…haha…personal toilet explode? It's genius!" instantly he was engulfed in chuckles again ignoring the bittersweet smile which had crept across Raven's face, "Well…they always did have their father's sense of humor." The effect was instant and Gar's face changed to one of relaxed joy to one of stone, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means Garfield Logan."

Abruptly Garfield stood his eyes furious and cold as he stormed away from her. Silence over came them and the happy atmosphere changed to one of ice. Then he said it…

"Selfish bitch…"

Raven sprang up from the couch her mouth twisted into a snarl, "What did you say to me!?" Eyes narrowed and hateful he whirled on her and gestured roughly, "You heard me! Sel-Fish! Bitch! How could you even THINK to do this to me! You're the one who left Raven. NOT ME! You assumed and judged and left on your own accord! Now after all this time you think that you are just going to come back and RUIN everything?! No way!"

"You think that's why I'm here…You think this is about causing you pain? Well then Mr. Logan you are twice as dumb was you were when I left you!"

"I wasn't too dumb to fuck with though? Was I!? You self-righteous tramp! You tore my fucking heart out when you left and now you come back to tear it out again!"

There was silence broken by Raven's soft mutters. He reeled on her again screaming his voice cracking, "What!?" Raven looked up at him eyes rimmed with unshed tears and the sight would have broken Garfield's heart had it not already been torn in two. She whispered to him

"I said…I left…because I loved you damn it. I wanted you to be happy Garfield! I saw how you looked at her…she was your everything…she was you world, as you were mine! I was willing to end my world just so you could be fucking happy and it was the worst mistake I ever made!"

Garfield waved his hand at her in a disgusted gesture and began to pace. His brow furrowed he tried to collect his thoughts. Watching on with patience the dark woman stood until finally she could take it no more, "What are we going to tell them?"

"What are you babbling about?" he snarled casting her a momentary glance. Jaw open and eyes flaring she hissed at him, "B-Babbling? Babbling!? God damn it Garfield…Your wife and daughter for crying out loud! The twins! What the hell are we going to tell them!?" The pacing stopped and he stared at her, his eyes frightened, "I won't ruin my life for a woman who broke my heart and for two friggen bastard kids I do not even know!"

"For god's sake Garfield they look like you! Anya has your hair…your eyes…before the sickness hit you…Christ you two could've been twins! Those 'friggen bastard kids' are your son and daughter whether you like it or not!"

"I never wanted them! I never wanted this!"

And then it happened…

"Well neither did I!"

…she hadn't meant it…but she was upset…she was angry, tired, and hurt by his harsh words…but meant or not…it was said and before she could even think to take it back she saw Garfield's face. It was riddled with worry, guilt, and dread. She followed his gaze and gasped when her eyes met the group in the doorway. Her stare finally locked with her son's, his eyes brimmed with tears and were narrowed hatefully at her. Her daughter looked away jaw fixed but eyes glassy. She tried to find the words…to find something…anything…to take it back.

Alex threw himself from the doorway and stormed into the other room ignoring his mother as she gave chase, "Alexzander please!"

She caught up to him ignoring the others worried gazes, ignoring her daughter's strange silence. She grasped his arm gently, "Alex…baby…please…I didn't mea…"

He ripped his arm from her clasp and snarled at her, "I don't wanna fucking hear it!" By now the commotion had attracted everyone 's attention and Victor watched as the boy he treated as a son shoved his finger into his mother's face, "You are nothing but a lying whore!" Victor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he yelled the boy's name in anger and shock but Raven stopped his protest with a raised hand, accepting her son's well-deserved anger. Tears flowed from his eyes as he shook his head at her, "How could…you said….why?" She tried to reach him again but he pulled away eyes hurt and betrayed. "Alex…sweetie…I never meant it…none of it…please…"

A small sob broke through her pleas and all eyes fell upon Anya who had broken away and stood quietly in front of a large window. Her face was cast down as if in shame but Raven could still see her reflection mirrored in the glass. A ghastly parody of her daughter's beautiful face staring down, as if it were her who did something wrong. Raven could find no words to stop her tears, pain radiating off her, breaking the empath's heart even further. Before Raven knew it she was behind her hands shakily falling on her trembling shoulders, "Anya…"

She looked up her blue eyes reflected in the glass's surface. Suddenly a psychic grasp latched unto the dark woman's mind and began to pull. Raven's mouth opened in surprise of her daughter's empathic strength as she tried to stop the process but found it slipping through her hands like grains of sand. Flashes appeared before Raven's eyes, images of what once was before the twins were born. Anya bit her lip her eyes glowing strangely as she pulled from her mother image after image forcing herself to see…her mother to see…the truth Anya and Alex now knew. Her lips parted and in a cracked weak sounding whimper she whispered, "We ruined everything…"

Then the glass shattered.

Kory and Terra gave short screeches as every window, every glass, for Christ's sake every light bulb in the house were surrounded with a dark aura, exploding with a shatter that rang through out the entire house. Garfield managed to grab Jamie and shield her from the flying shards as the others hid their eyes from the raining glass falling down on them. Raven called out to her daughter but could do nothing as the window before her burst inwards showering her with crystalline razors. Pieces lodged themselves mercilessly into her face and arms tearing clothing and skin like as if it were nothing.

Then it was over…

Glass laid everywhere and the group stood dumbfounded. A door slammed upstairs somewhere as Alex had ripped away from the group. Raven opened her eyes slightly and stepped forward the glass cutting into her bare foot. She felt nothing though all she felt was lump forming in her throat and a sick feeling of horror rising in her heart.

Blood puddled on the floor and the windowsill were the only signs she'd even been there. A crimson handprint beside the print of a dog's paw smeared across the windowpane. She ran to the window ignoring the pain flaring up her leg and looked down to see more paw prints…the blood becoming thicker and heavier as they trailed down the walk. The gate at the entrance let out a lonely clang…

…and she was gone.


	11. Tell Me Where We Go From Here

She was soaked.

Rain pelted mercilessly upon her torn and broken form causing her clothes to stick and the bright red patches of blood to run pink. But she didn't care. All she could feel was the overwhelming loneliness that had taken hold of her. In the back of her mind she could hear her brother's voice calling to her, the same pain and abandoned feelings radiating back from him and echoing within her mind. She could not bring herself to answer though. Why bother? Curling her body into a tighter ball she embraced her legs harder burying her bleeding, tear stained face into her knees. Below her traffic continued to rattle on even in this late hour. Car horns blared and tires screeched on the rain-slicked asphalt as they thundered by beneath her. Allowing her brain to stray into the dark reaches of her mind she pondered briefly…if she were to fall from the support she rested on…if she were to slip and plummet below into the sea of careless traffic… The fear was obviously unfounded, after all she was Jackal, she jumped and skirted across wires like a cat, she was a fucking super hero for crying out loud! This could not halt the broken sob that escaped from her lips as a cut and bleeding hand lashed out to clench beam beneath her. The fear of course was not the idea of falling but the thought of what came after…never before had she questioned it but after her father's…her mother's words…she could not hinder the contemplation that perhaps…no one would miss her…no one excluding her brother would even care. Her grip on the bridge lessened a bit as she noticed a dull almost anesthetized ache swelling from her fingers. The knuckles on this hand had been split open and her fingers were bent and swollen and most likely broken as if she had smashed it against something. Had we happened upon her 15 minutes prior we would have seen the teenager in a fit of fury take a swing at a abandoned dumpster a block or so away. After the first punch several more followed until she collapsed against in sobbing and cursing at her stupidity the blood ribboning now not just from the glass wounds but the self inflicted split knuckles. Aforementioned, she barely felt this physical throbbing, which would plague her the next day…mentally though…Anya had never hurt so much, she'd never felt so alone.

He doesn't want us…She **never** wanted us…they were happy…years later they were happy again and then we came up… 

_We ruined **everything.**_

****

She was so wrapped up in these thoughts she didn't take immediate notice. The rain had stopped bombarding her sensitive torn skin. She lifted her face and looked out across the water over which the bridge she sat on spanned. Strange…it was still raining there. So why not here? Slowly, she turned her glance to the side and was face to face with a pair of sneakers and denim encased legs. Following the legs she looked up to meet Zachary's face. He looked exhausted and sick with worry and his blue eyes shone with a compassion and sympathy she could never fathom. His hair fell messily into his face as the rain soaked him through. In one hand he held an umbrella, which was now being held over her head. The other was extended out to her. Blue eyes wide and confused, Anya shook her head, not able to comprehend why he came after her. Unsurely, she took his hand and stood face to face with him. Tears left old trails down her cheeks and she whispered, "Why?" He simply smiled at her and cupped her cheek brushing away her tears.

"I…I just didn't want you to be alone."

A fresh cascade of tears fell from her eyes and with a small sob she fell against him. With gentleness she never could imagine he wrapped her up tightly in his embrace whispering to her. Telling her everything she needed to hear at this moment, he seemed to know every right thing to say. All Anya could do was listen and bury her face further into his wet red hair. They stood here still and silent, beside for Zachary's comforts, for several moments before they broke apart. With a frown the red head removed his coat and wrapped her in it and led her down off the bridge supports to the street below. Anya stared at him in wonder and awe never feeling more in love or secure than in this moment. When they reach the ground he led her to the bridge's side where a car stood parked in the shoulder. Beside it standing in the rain Victor was, face etched with concern and worry. At the site of the teenager helping her to the car though his worry eased an expression of relief washing over his face. It felt as if there had been a vise on his heart, which had magically released allowing it to beat again. They made their way to the car silently and then stopped as Anya looked up and saw him. They stared, eyes locked for just a few moments before her blue orbs narrowed and a look so ugly ripped across her features. Not even giving the black man a chance to blink she ripped away from her boyfriend's grasp and raced towards him fists raised and eyes blazing. With a shriek of rage she smashed her first down against his flesh ignoring the pain searing in her hands as they cracked down again and again on the thin layer of flesh, which hid beneath it steel and wire. She sobbed and screamed punching him over and over not caring that it made not one bit of difference.

"You lied to us! You're just as bad as THEM! We hate you! We hate you! We hate you!" she bawled fresh tears streaming down her face as the wound on her fist ripped open a little more. The compassion and confusion faded from Victor's face replaced by a cold stern look as his hands flashed up and grasped her tightly around her shoulder pulling her roughly away, "That's enough!" Yet she persisted to scream now trying to pull away from his grasp her eyes hateful and wild as she screamed one final time.

"Let us go! _We hate you!_"

His grasp instantly went slack when that emerged from her throat, not for what she had said but for the voice she had said it with. The broken sobbing hoarse sound of her voice entwined completely with another's. Victor knew the twins' connection ran deep, but he never had questioned how far. Hearing Alexzander's voice emerging from her mouth mixed in perfect sync with her own shocked him for but a second. As minute of a chance it was Anya took it ripping herself out of his grasp rubbing roughly the tears off her face as her breath hitched and gasped. A softer expression lit Victor's face, "How long have you two been able to do that?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped her voice her own again raw from her screams. Victor stepped forward grabbing her shoulder keeping her from running back to Zak and made her face him, "Because I do god damn it! Now you listen here little miss…I've spent the last decade and a half watching out for you and your brother! I know what happened tonight hurt…I know what it feels like to be alone…I can accept you being mad at your mother…I can accept you being mad at your fathe…"

"He's not my father!" sobbed the teen as more tears began to form her voice broken and tired. Cyborg paused for a moment easing his grasp on her arm and continued, his voice far more gentle, "I know it hurts lil' dark girl…like hell probably…but you and your brother can't turn your back on her. She had reasons…she just wanted to protect you…even if it meant lying. What she said after…Princess, we all say thing we don't mean. You and Alex do…Sure as hell I have…it doesn't make it right, but it shouldn't erase all that good….all that love she has for the two of you. All of the love _I_ have for the two of you. You may not be my flesh or blood but I that does not matter to me…and I don't think it matters much to you either…I just can't see you break like this…you're both to strong for it…"

Silence encased them; the only sound the rain pelting the wet ground around them. Her arm still in his hand no longer being grasped but held gently had caught her attention. A confused look passed over her face and then changed. A look of recognition as if some great realization had taken her. Ignoring the pouring rain she tore from Victor's hand and threw her arms around him tightly. Firmly, Victor wrapped her in his embrace as she cried against him. Together they ignored the rain as Zachary stood back, understanding this was not his place.

Anya's breath hitched and she buried her face into the android man's shirt as she had done as a child so long ago, "I'm sorry Uncle Vic." He just patted her back gently and held her closer, "Me too princess…me too…"

But all of this was in the past…Zachary let out a heavyhearted sigh steaming up the car window beside him. He dragged his index finger down the fogged glass lazily tracing a poorly drawn bird into it. His mother glanced back and frowned seeing her son's depressed face. She pasted on big smiled on her lips and in a chipper voice queried, "Is something wrong sweetie?" Her plastic grin faded when all she received in return was an ill looking glare. With a sigh she turned in her seat settling back, her son had been in this mood for the past 3 days. After he and Victor returned that night with Anya three of the teens (being as Alex still wouldn't speak to anyone) decided to sit them down and try and actually tell THEM they weren't going to stop this super hero nonsense. This of course did not go well and a new argument ignited right then in there as the sun began to rise. When it seemed that they were going to lose Malachy, Zachary, and Jamie turned their gaze on Anya as if waiting for something. The blond cast them all a glance before just resting her head on the table and whispering, "I wanna go home mom."

If ever Zachary and been angry with his girlfriend it was then. A rage unlike any other ripped through him as she averted her gaze from his own, as if somehow knowing of the disappointment that would reside there. There was no going back though. Anya had given up, the indestructible was broken, and all Zachary could hope was that she could be fixed. The cuts that littered her normally flawless face would heal with time, but the wounds over her heart and mind might never heal…because the truth was there and always would be. With a disheartened sigh Zak closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool pane of glass.

The car had flipped before anyone had a chance to even grasp what was going on. Kory screamed and lashed out a hand as if to shield her two sons who if not for the belts that fastened them in would have both probably flown straight through the windshield. The sound of squealing tires and broken glass was short lived replaced by an etchy silence broken only by Jonathan's frightened gasps from his seat. Tim ripped off his belt crumpling into a graceless heap before turning towards the back seat his hands and knees torn from the broken glass that littered the ceiling of the car.

"Zachary? Johnny?"

Kory was crying and trying vainly to unclip her belt before she too followed her husband's suit and ripped it clean off. Still suspended upside down neither boy said anything Zak's eyes wide and face pale while his brother began to cry. It was as if he had a mouth full of cotton, as if he'd never had a drink before in his life. Slowly, his voice returned, but it sounded entirely too weak to be his own, "W-we're ok duh-dad…"

The next few minutes past Tim and Kory both aiding their children in exiting the over turned van. Kory, still crying, clung to her youngest, who did the same in return. Zachary looked around in shock as several vehicles screeched to a stop to gawk at the accident scene. All Tim could do is stare at his car in shock trying to understand exactly what in gods name was on the bridge that could have flipped his vehicle. He didn't even see the shadow hovering above him until his older son's voice screamed to him.

A fire spread through his body causing him to scream out in agony as he collapsed to the ground in an unmoving pile. Kory shrieked and ran to his side dropping to her knees eyes reflecting her deepest fears. But Tim was breathing…in fact he seemed completely unharmed, just stiff. His eyes wide and panicked he tried to grumble from his frozen lips. Star could only shake her head in confusion not understanding?

"Hutch hut? Tim sweetie…I don't understa…"

Had Tim had the freedom to move his lips perhaps Sat would have seen the attack coming. She would have heard her husband's warning to "Watch out," and dodge the attack. Sadly this was not the case and the alien princess's sentence ended with a pained scream as a pink shot laced itself into her shoulders. She two fell to the ground atop her husband stiff as a board. Jonathan cried out and fear and ran to his older brother clinging to him now instead as the hero formerly known as Phoenix stared in horror.

Above them upon the bridge wires sat three figures. Two were instantly recognize, the imitable cackling sound that woman emitted was damn near impossible to forget, and the obnoxious grin (inherited from the woman beside him) painted across Trevor's face was something burned into his mind. However, it was not these two that Zak sought revulsion in, but the man beside them. His body was toned and well-formed muscles were hidden beneath a pair of torn up jeans and a near ancient leather jacket. And his face…it was nonexistent, in its place the face…no the entire body…of a spider. Hundred of blood red eyes narrowed as a dark chuckle grazed through the air. Kitten spoke first.

"Well well well…isn't this just the cutest lil thing? A fricking family reunion…oh Robbie-poo…you remember my _husband_ Fang of course?" she cackled gesturing to the…_thing_ upon her right side. Zachary growled and narrowed his eyes, "That has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." All three figures turned towards the teen and Kitten's face twisted in disgust, "Trevor…sweetie?" Her son glanced at her as her lips formed a suiting smirk, "Kill them both."

Zachary didn't even have time to shield his brother as Trapdoor pounced. With a swift push he knocked the younger boy from harm's way as the meta's legs clicked viciously against the ground his mouth pulled back into a maniacal grin, "Just you and me Bird-boy."

Now, we all know the end results of the last battle the new Titans faced against this freakish spider-teen. It had been a relatively quick fight, but a rough one all the same. It's no wonder that Phoenix got pummeled like he did. Do not frown upon him, for he did try to the best of his ability, but when you are alone, depressed, and doubting your abilities as a leader or a hero at all, fighting can become quite the task.

So it is that Zachary found himself pinned down against the concrete. Weighed down by that disgusting goop Trevor had introduced them all to earlier with a spindly leg cutting off his oxygen. Trevor's eyes flashed violently as his mother and father cackled above him, as with tears in her eyes Kory witnessed her son's imminent death.

"Say good night Birdy."

And truthfully, Zak might have, had Trevor not reared back with a pained cry a hand rushing to his back from which he dislodged a piece of paper…lined with metal. Confusion raced over his face as he raised an eyebrow, what was a playing card doing in the middle of the bridge, "The King of Hearts?"

The roar of the motorcycle was deafening, Trevor barely even had time to dodge as it came flying down the street, letting out another cry as a long chain lashed out cutting into his back. A few yards away the bike swerved and came to a screeching stop, the owner revving the engine challengingly. Trevor shook his head in disbelief as he whispered, "You bitch." The bike flew forward again the rider's helmet reflecting the racing ground beneath it. Trevor, prepared, reared up on his two furthest back legs and tried to bring them down atop the rider. As if expecting this, the mystery rider tumbled backwards flipping off the perch of its bike, which simply roared forward unscathed. With a growl of hate and anger Trevor flung himself forward lashing and jabbing at the rider's face. Unconcerned the biker ducked and weaved gracefully, finally, sliding out beneath the arachnid and with a stunning agility hooked its legs about him and tossed him over itself unto the concrete. Above the scene a mother cursed and raved as Fang just stared in shock as slowly with gloved hands the rider removed the concealing helmet. Blond hair tumbled out from beneath it and a set of lips painted scarlet pulled back into an elegant smirk. Soon, her face revealed and blue eyes dancing mischievously, the mystery was answered. Kitten's ranting did not go unheard.

"Anya! You traitorous little WHORE! RIP HER APART TREVOR!"

Anya merely smirked her eyes darting briefly to the side to see her boyfriend being aided by Golem and Cancer. So as not to allow him to notice this change Anya grinned at Trevor and with a sway of her hips tossed her helmet aside. "C'mon Trev…" she purred removing her gloves daintily, "…time for you and I to settle things." She tossed these too aside carelessly before her hand reached up and grasped the zipper on her biking suit slowly pulling it down, "…no mommy…no daddy…" Stepping out of her suit, she gave an impious smile before clasping her fingers over the brooch of her cape. With a swirl of material it too was gone Anya revealed to all exactly why she wore a cloak over her uniform. She downed a leather corset blacker then night trimmed with blood red lace. It clung to every curve and detour perfectly and to call it low cut would be modest. A pair of low black leather pants encased her legs, a delicate yet strong looking chain or two dangling from her waist. They were cut low enough so that from behind her tattoo could be viewed perfectly, the snarling jackal suiting her all to well. Completing the uniform was a pair of heavy, thick-soled black boots which fit snuggly against her legs and extended all the way up just to her knees, the silver clasps glinting light into Trevor's eyes, "...just me…" A cry came from above them as a black crow ripped through the air releasing from his talons a black fedora hat, which she grasped and fit neatly upon her head. Blue eyes began to glow in an ethereal light and her grin widened.

"…and _you_."

The two pounced for one another blow being exchanged, fighting tooth and nail there eyes reflecting an animalistic hate for the other. Behind them a large stone raptor lowered its granite snout and chewed away the last of the web trapping Phoenix against the ground. As soon as he was free her jumped to his feet ready to charge into the fray between his girlfriend and her ex but the raptor blocked his rush letting out a hiss. Eye confused and angry Zak reeled on its mistress about to protest when he saw the outfit she held out to him smirking in a way he now realized to be identical to her siblings. He grinned as smoke drifted lazy from the third teen's lips, "You ready to go Fearless?"

The screech of tires rang through the air as a woman jumped from the moving silver car not bothering to wait for it to stop. Her violet hair falling messily from a hastily done ponytail trailed about her faces as she sprinted towards the fallen couple. "Tim! Kory?" Behind her she could vaguely hear the shouts of her companion Victor Stone but she chose to ignore him and set herself to healing her old friends. A white glow surrounded her finger tips as she drew the pain and poison from their paralyzed forms. Slowly but surely the glassy sheen faded from their eyes and blood began to flow once again through the immobile limbs. Behind her Raven could hear they other three former titans charging towards them and just as a large green lion stilled beside her Kory managed to regain control of her voice and shout, "Raven! The children! We need to help them…we need to-to…" It took only her husband's raised hand to silence her hysterics. The adults turned and watch on in transfixed awe as above them on the bridge cables three teenagers flipped and weaved, their moves in perfect sync as they bombarded the elder of the spider like villains with attacks. With a screech of fury, Golem's granite powered bald eagle smashed into Fang's side while from above a Crow circled dive bombing and clawing at the arachnid's many eyes, blinding him. Howling in positive agony, Fang could not focus on much more than his pain and his wife's harpy like squeals. He attacked blindly, swinging his many legs and nothing but empty air.

Below on the bridge a crowd had formed and foolish naïve spectators stopped their vehicles and stared on with rapt attention as the costume clad teens fought on. A good distance away from this crowd we find Trevor now bloodied and mad as hell fighting in a similar fashion to his father, though his mistakes made out of frustration in place of pain. Cancer's smoke blinded and agitated him and he could barely make out the black shadow of the Jackal as she sped about him fang and claws glinting milliseconds before they tore and ripped at his legs. "Hold still!" he whined his eyes beginning to tear, whether from the noxious gas about him or the near tantrum he was about to throw no one could say.

Numbly the parents watched on their gazes darting from one fight to the other. Never before had any of them even thought…even considered this outcome. The greatest horror to ever dawn upon a parent flickering before their eyes in the form of sync, grace, and strategy…of claw, talon, and flame…of jackals and crows…the truth beginning to come into focus…maybe…just maybe…

…they had been _wrong_…

To seal this in their hearts and eyes as Fang screech hatefully and blindly swung his last blow as from beneath rising from the smoke of Cancer's cloud, just like his namesake from its own flames, Phoenix appeared fully clad in uniform, eyes set and determined behind the black eye mask. About his fingertips blue star power crackled and sparked and with a sickening crack that filled the night sky, heard above the fighting, landed a fire powered uppercut just below the spider headed abomination's jaw line. Tim felt a satisfied smirk grace across his face as a powerful sense of deja-vu gripped him. Just as he had years ago, Fang staggered for but a moment, blinking slowly and stupidly before his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed.

Below everyone let out a gasp of horror as the villain plummeted from the bridge wires sure to slam to his death on the quickly approaching pavement. Trevor cried out and Kitten screamed. And as time stood still no one could remember just quite how to breathe. The ground came closer as the Crow landed talons and feathers replaced by flesh and fingers…and closer still as Jackal with a howl raised her muzzle to the ink black sky…and still it drew closer…

But Fang never quite reached the ground and the crowds released their long held breath. Surrounding the unconscious meta human was an aura of black energy glowing faint as both above and below the Carrion Twins chanted. Above him grasping 3 of the creature's legs was Phoenix having dive bombed down to rescue him from an unbearable death. Slowly the glow about him faded and gently he was placed upon the street. And the all was silent…

It did not come slowly or gradually, but in one instant a roar went up from the crowds. People screamed cried and cheered amazed from the spectacle they had just witnessed. The chanted though no one knew who or what they beings were. A blush fired across Golem's cheeks as she floated downwards hiding her embarrassment. Cancer raised a single pierced brow allowing his normally stoic face to stretch into a smirk as of course the twins bowed and encouraged the crowd's screams. And floating just slightly above them all Phoenix gave a small smile and bowed his head accepting it all with gracious humility.

Yet even above this all everyone could still hear the roar of indignation rip from Trapdoor's raw and hoarse throat. Anya didn't even have a chance to turn as a segmented leg smashed into her sending her sprawling, skidding over the torn asphalt. Trevor charged forward and before anyone could even think to move scooped up his father's battered form and was scrambling up the bridge wire to where his mother sobbed and cursed miserably. With a growl Jackal righted herself and leapt up attempting to scale with wire. Hate filled eyes trained about the area and Trapdoor unleashed several blast of pink hot energy. Anya did not even have to duck from its way and clinging to the wire now human again shouted, "Ha! You missed you stupid fu…"

The snap that whispered behind the demon girl stopped her banter and she turned slowly and saw the results of the blasts as horror filled her gaze. The entire squad of metas fell silent as with his father in one arm and his mother in the other Trevor chuckled darkly, "Who said I was aiming at you?" Then with a leap he took off into the night as the bridge began to tremble and quake.

Growling Phoenix's form glowed azure and he began the chase before screeching to a halt as below him a distraught Anya screamed out, "Phoenix the bridge!" Zak tore around and the anger faded from his eyes as he watched the street begin to ripple the wire supports shot out from above them. The civilians now only just realizing their foolishness began to scream and panic as chaos reigned. Quickly the half alien boy realized they had very little time and rocketing down towards his team and parents began to scream, "Get everyone off the bridge! MOVE!"

No one needed telling twice as both teen and parent alike raced towards the crowds leading, carrying, even teleporting as many as they could away from the collapsing structure. Not a second was wasted as soon, a flood of people was racing towards the closest end eyes fixated harshly on the solid ground. In the milling crowds the New Titans and Former Titans raced trying desperately to make sure all were off the bridge. Above them all Phoenix, Starfire, Crow, and Changeling hovered eyes trained across the bridge scouring for any who had been left behind.

Meanwhile on the edge of the crowds Jackal crouched in her canine form. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she panted and heaved her agile chest rising and falling rapidly. Then even through the bellowing of the crowds her delicate ears picked up a desperate plea.

"Oh god! Please let me though! My Baby! Where is my baby?"

Instantly she was on her feet ears pricked and muscles taut. She whipped her body towards the bridge and raised her muzzle once more sniffing the air in that direction. At first nothing more than oil and car exhaust…but then as the winds changed…a faint hint…not a smell…more than an evanescence of odor. The smell of fear…of poster paint and cookies…the smell of a child.

No one noticed until it was far too late and Crow landed awkwardly squawking and yelling his form shifting, "Jackal!" The Titans young and old turned and watched in horror as the black shadow raced across the crumbling bridge bounding over cracks and cars. The sound that emerged from Raven when she realized was like nothing her companions had ever heard. Excepting Cyborg…he remembered that horrified cry from the night of that fire…the night where she had almost lost her children to a grisly death. For just a moment the midnight colored hound was gone from sight before reappearing now racing back towards the bridge's edge with a young girl no more than 4, straddling her back as if she were a small horse. The childless mother cried out in relief as the crowd watched on sure the heroine would make it to the edge to reunite child and mother.

Then the final cable snapped and the section before the Jackal fell into the crashing waves below. Skidding to a halt paws scrapping the edge over which she could plummet she reversed clumsily attempting the other side only to have another section collapse in front of her. The crowd cried out as the canine ripped about eyes wide and frightened panic reflecting in the blue-black depths. Then her section to gave way and for one brief terror filled moment Anya could no longer feel the pavement beneath the pads of her paws in a final move of desperateness she whipped her head back letting out a pitiful howl as with the screaming tot gripping her fur she too began to plummet down.

Raven screamed and sobbed attempting to race to her rescue along side her now hysterical son…but they were too far…they would not reach her…never in time.

No one even saw the green pterodactyl swooping down from the moonlit night before his claws had fixed firmly yet gently about Jackal and her wards forms. Then with a cry he rose up the rest of the bridge falling to join the rest of its body beneath the thundering surf. Blue eyes locked with green and dinosaur and dog regarded one another. Confusion for one…fear and worry from the other. Then to them both acceptance.

Maybe it would be hard…maybe it would hurt…but Anya realized that even if they could not look unto him as "father"… though they had no past with this man…one day…perhaps…

…they could at least have a future with him.


	12. Jackals and Crows Redux?

*crickets chirp and a lonely tumble weed flops lifelessly past*

Heeeeeelllloooooo? *listens to the echoes*

Uh…yea…hi…is anyone listening? Sooo…yea…been a while huh? Years since I opened this file up. I'm not sure if there is anyone who ever read this story that even remembers it. Which is why I am asking this question…

Should I make an attempt to write the final arc of the new generation of this Teen Titans group? Does anyone want to know what happens to the twins and their new happy lil friends? While this sort of had an ending I always planned to explore certain threads a little more. Malachy of course is one as he was never quite explained very well…Anya and Alex and their relationship with their newly found dad…and one another...and who can forget the carrion twins and their ever vivid dreamscapes?

If anyone is still there after all this time…I give those who are interested warning…If I do decide to write it…the plans for this arc are highly graphic/violent/disturbing…there will be death/sexual content/mature themes throughout and much of the humor will be early on and short lived. The rating will most DEFINITELY go up to M and some of the characters are going to be massively altered and tested. There have been hints at where the second arc is going early on in the story and throughout sooooo it won't be particularly surprising…but perhaps it will go a bit further than people think...old readers or new if you wanna see what happens drop me a line...email, review, cherokee smoke signals...whatever floats yer boat.

So...anyone wanna peek behind the curtain after all this time and see what happened to Anya, Alex, Zak, Jamie, and Malachy? Trevor and his crazy ass parents are nothing compared to the bogeymen that lurk ahead. Or are we just happy pretending that they lived happily ever after? That may be better I suppose…curiosity did kill that kitty cat…

But perhaps the satisfaction of what he found will bring him back.


End file.
